


A Place to Call Home

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Big Brother Warriors, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mostly Warriors, Mostly emotional drama and angst, My take on a backstory for Warriors, With Wind and Legend, family OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: All of them have troubles in their past. Warriors has been keeping his quiet since they met, but now they're back in his world he can't escape it any longer. The others are going to make sure of that.Originally written as a livewrite on the LU discord server. This fic has been fully written and chapters will be posted as quickly as I can edit them. I'm aiming for weekly.
Comments: 158
Kudos: 466





	1. Chapter One

A Place to Call Home - Chapter One

Xxxxx

It wasn't the first time they'd ended up in his Hyrule. It wasn't even the second or third time. It was, however, the first time they'd ended up _here_. 

Previous visits to his world had been easy. They'd been close to the castle and there had been a warm welcome from his Zelda, Impa and the rest. Friendly faces that he knew would be pleased to see him.

This time though... well. This time he was uncomfortably close to a past that might not be so welcoming.

He knew he should go home, that the chance might not arise again for a long time. But it had been so long, he was unsure they'd even want him back. He was different now, he wanted to believe they'd be proud of him, but still feared they'd reject him for leaving, especially in the way he had. 

That fear was leaving him rooted to the spot.

It was affecting his mood to the point he could no longer hide it from the others. He barely spoke and had no interest in listening to Wind's stories of the high seas, or trying Wild's latest concoctions, or bickering with Legend. He kept to himself, even as they relied on him to lead the way in his world. He knew it was unfair, but he couldn't help it. They were so _close_. 

"What's wrong with him?" Hyrule wondered as he watched the Captain sit himself away from the rest of the group. "He's usually so happy when we come back here." 

"You've got me," Legend shrugged. "He's not even sleeping- and I was on watch last night, I know." 

"He's not eating either," Wild added. He'd given Warriors a bowl of stew with the rest, but while they had long since finished; his was still almost untouched. 

Legend sighed. "This really isn't like him." He'd deny it until his dying day, but he was worried. Although they all had their secrets, most would say _something_ when they were troubled. Warriors’ total silence was unnerving.

Wind, having watched Warriors listlessly picking at his food for the better part of an hour, decided that enough was enough. 

He walked over and sat himself directly in front of Warriors, who appeared to be hoping he could vanish into the bowl of stew. His eyes were fixed on the floating vegetables and he didn't look up. "You know," Wind said, "the last time I saw someone this miserable, my sister had lost her favourite doll."

Warriors gasped and promptly spilled the stew all over himself. 

"Ah!" Warriors jumped up as the food went down him, coating his tunic in murky brown. Fortunately for him the long ignored meal was no longer hot, but it created an embarrassing mess as the bowl rolled to the ground, coming to rest conveniently by the cooking pot.

"Shit."

Wind looked on in astonishment as Warriors tried to clean himself up, grabbing an old towel from his pack. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You've been acting strangely ever since we got here. I thought you'd be glad to be home." 

Warriors visibly balked at Wind’s words. "I... um... ah… there's a small lake nearby. I'm going to clean up." He grabbed another, cleaner towel and left without a word, leaving Wind staring after him.

Wind blinked, turning to the others who looked just as bemused. "What the heck is going on?" 

"I don't know," Legend replied. "But that was my towel." 

***

The lake was ten minutes walk away at best and while it was further than any of them should go alone in his world, he was grateful for the distance. 

Everything Wind had said seemed to have been designed to hurt. He didn't mean it of course, hell, he didn't even know. But that didn't change the impact of his words. 

Peeling off the stew soaked tunic, he dunked it in the lake. Why here? His world, while not as big as Wild's, was certainly big enough that ending up in this particular location was highly unlikely. Did Hylia hate him? Or...he scrubbed at the stains... was she giving him a chance? 

He sighed. When Wind had mentioned his sister he'd recalled the last time he'd seen his own siblings. When he mentioned _home_ it had been more than he could take.

"Damn it," he hissed, his hands falling still as he stared at the tunic floating in the water. The tunic that represented everything he'd earned, but also, everything he'd walked away from.

*** 

The group sat in silence for a moment, processing what had just happened. Then, Wind stood up. "I'm going after him."

"Not alone." Time shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"He went alone!" Wind protested, "stop babying me." 

"I'm not." Time glanced in the direction Warriors had gone in. "But it's his world, he knows it. We don't. We don't even know exactly where this lake is. Just wait. He'll return when he's ready and maybe he'll even be willing to talk.”

Wind scowled at Time but sat down, his gaze fixed firmly on the ground. "Fine. But I'm not moving an inch until he gets back."

He didn't say any more, but managed a small smile when Legend came and sat next to him.

***

It was late in the night when the sodden tunic was clean and dry enough to carry, if not wear. He'd been gone several hours by then and though he needed more, Warriors knew he had to go back. 

They were going to want answers he knew and that wasn't a prospect he relished. How would they react? So many of them had lost their families, what would they think of him, who had walked away from his? He'd been so selfish, so thoughtless, and now it was coming back to haunt him. 

Reluctantly, he folded the still damp tunic over his arm and headed back towards the camp. Walking slowly as he tried to delay the inevitable, he nonetheless only managed to add a few minutes to the trip before he saw the light of the campfire ahead. 

***

Most of them were asleep. Wind was still upright, but his head lolled forward in a position that was sure to give him a stiff neck in the morning. Legend was beside him, lying down with his head near Wind's foot. 

The others were scattered in various positions throughout the small camp - except for Hyrule, who was on watch. Hyrule, who lived in a cave and had no family. Who would probably give his eye teeth for what he'd thrown away. His stomach churned. 

"Hi." The word seemed to stick in his throat, coming out as a whisper.

Hyrule smiled. "I’m so glad you’re back, we were worried after you ran off like that,” Hyrule told him. Are you feeling any better?" 

He nodded. "A little." 

They both knew he was lying.

“I know I'm not the best with words but..I... we... are here if you want to talk," Hyrule offered. "I mean... it doesn't have to be to me. But... I do think you should talk to Wind."

Warriors looked over to where Wind was sleeping stiffly. "I know. I... I know. I will." He got up, moving himself to sit next to Wind and gently pulled the slumbering sailor closer, so his head could rest against Warriors side. "In the morning."

At least that way he could enjoy one more night of peace.

***

He didn't sleep. He tried, but it was impossible. Instead, he watched Wind, how he leaned into him without even realising. Wind, they all knew, was like a brother to him. What they didn't know, was that he was a far better brother to Wind than he had been to the siblings he'd left behind.

He glanced down, smiling slightly as Wind stirred. Wind had family at least, but he still didn't know why he lived with his grandmother or what had happened to his parents. Lost at sea, most likely, but he never spoke of it. 

The more time he spent with the others, the more his actions bothered him. Not that they hadn't before, he'd just been able to put it to the back of his mind. Now though, there was no escaping it. 

Dawn broke, and the others began to stir. Time was the first to wake, raising an eyebrow at Warriors, who held Wind just a little more tightly. The others soon followed, watching the captain quietly, the silence causing a thick, tense atmosphere.

Wind was the last to wake, comfortable as he was against Warriors. Yet as soon as he realised who he was leaning against, he jumped up. "You're back!" 

With Warriors still sitting, he was for once able to lean over him, resting his hands on the captain's shoulders. "What's going on? Where did you go for so long?! I was worried!"

"I'm sorry." Warriors apologised. "I've had a lot on my mind since we got here. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just have... some things to work out."

"Yeah, that's not going to cut it." Legend said curtly. "This is your world, we need you to make sure none of us get killed in it. You can't go running off like that without good reason."

Warriors’ shoulders sagged. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's..." he looked at all of them, wondering how to word it. "We're very close to where I grew up and it's... difficult." He forced a smile. "It's nothing serious, really. I'm just over reacting I'm sure." 

"Hmm." Legend looked unconvinced. Warriors might overreact when they were arguing or competing. But this was something different and it was unlike the Captain they’d come to know.

"Bad memories?" Wind asked sympathetically, sitting down again at last. His wide eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes... well no... I mean..." Warriors stuttered and put his head in his hands. 

"I'm an idiot." 

Legend snorted. "I thought we were supposed to be talking about things we _don't_ know?" 

"Legend!" Hyrule scolded, "Let him talk before you insult him!" 

"Okay, okay, sorry." Legend huffed and said no more, but his eyes were still fixed on Warriors, waiting for him to explain. 

Warriors looked the group over, taking in each hero. "We've been travelling for a while. And I know that most of you have lost a lot, especially family." Silence greeted that statement, they all knew it was true. "And then there's me. I've been so very lucky, only I didn't know it." He shook his head. "The truth of it is - I ran away from my home.”

Wind blinked. He stared at Warriors, processing what he'd just been told. "You... you’re a runaway?”

He nodded. "I am. I walked out one night and never went back."

"Who?" Wind asked faintly, words failing him somewhat.

Warriors sighed. "My mother. My father. My brother and sister." 

"You walked away from... a whole, complete family?!" Legend wasn't shouting, but he couldn't hide his horror. He turned to Hyrule, waving his hand in Warriors' direction. "NOW can I insult him?"

Hyrule shrugged.

"Look, I know." Warriors didn't try to defend himself. "Being with all of you has made me realise just how much I threw away. I know I'm an idiot, I've known for ages. Though it wasn't until I met you that I realised just how big of one. You don't have to insult me, I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." 

"Maybe you should tell us a bit more?" Time's calm voice cut in. "Why did you leave? If your parents were unkind I do not think you were wrong to start afresh."

"No... they weren't unkind, not in the way you're thinking. They just... they didn't understand me or how deeply I wanted to be a knight. Even though it was all I ever talked about, they thought it was a phase that would pass. And I suppose they didn't worry because we lived in a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. My chances of recruitment were slim unless I went to Castle Town and we never travelled that far.. I know they just wanted me to be safe. But I wanted to save the world." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "We all know how that went." 

"So what happened?" Wind leaned forward, looking for answers. "How did you end up in the army after all?" 

"One evening, the unlikely actually occurred. One of the lookouts saw a group of knights riding towards the village, he knew they'd have to pass through. He told the elder, who told my father." Even now, he couldn't help the stirrings of anger at what had happened next. 

"They were far enough away that they wouldn't arrive until morning. My father woke me before dawn, telling me we had things to attend to in another village. We left before the sun was up and spent all day travelling and tending to business in a village several hours from ours. We didn't return until late that night." He turned his head, looking down in the direction of that very village. "I suppose they hoped I'd never find out. But two of the local boys had been recruited and by the next day, I knew what they'd done." 

He looked down at the ground as he continued. "I was furious. They knew what it meant to me and they still made sure I was denied that one miraculous opportunity. Those other boys were already packed and gone and I was still there, in that tiny, isolated village. I don't think I've been so angry before or since." 

"And that's why you left?" Legend's tone was a little more sympathetic than Warriors had expected. 

"Yes. They knew how I felt, but they believed my anger would pass. It didn't. I don't think I spoke more than two words to them in the weeks that followed. About a month later, one of the other boys managed to send a letter home. I overheard his mother talking about how proud she was. And I suppose that was the final straw. That night I packed a bag and left. I didn't... even leave a letter. I suppose I didn't need to. They knew." 

He fell silent, drained by the emotional recollections. 

The others gave him a minute, before Wind finally asked the question they were all wondering. "How long ago was that?” 

With effort, Warriors found his voice again. "Six years." 

"And you didn't write or visit in all those years?" Time sounded vaguely horrified, though he was trying to hide it. "That's a long time, Captain."

"I know... I did mean to write. But then things just kept happening and all of a sudden so many years had gone by. By then it just felt awkward.”

"Did you ever see the other boys from the village?" Hyrule asked. "Maybe they sent a message back here about you?" 

"Only one of them. The other was at a different camp. I begged him not to say he'd seen me. I don't know if he did or not; he died in the war." 

"Oh." Wind's voice was small. "And even _that_ didn't make you want to visit?"

"It did actually, to be honest,” Warriors replied. “But the war was still in full swing, I just didn't have the time. And when it was over... I suppose the shock of his death had faded and I found reasons to put it off. And now... we're here. With my hometown less than an hours walk away." 

"And are you going to go?" Legend asked, narrowing his eyes at the tired Captain. 

Warriors hesitated. "Maybe."

Legend let out a yell of frustration. "Maybe?! After all that, it's still maybe?! Idiot doesn't even cover it." 

"It's not that simple." Warriors snapped. "It's been _six years._ I don't even know if they _want_ me back. Yes, I dream of being welcomed with open arms but... we fought, I left and never bothered to send so much as a note. Why would they want me back? I wouldn't." 

Legend's jaw was tense, but he nodded. "I suppose I can understand that," he muttered. He still looked angry and Warriors couldn't blame him - after all _his_ last living relative had died in front of his eyes. 

Wind rested his head back against Warriors' arm. "But you won't know unless you go and see them," he pointed out. "They might be so happy you're okay they'll forget they were angry. At least they'll know you're alive.” He looked off into the distance, his mind far away for a moment. “It's awful when your sibling is taken away from you and you _don't know_." 

Warriors winced. Of course Wind would be able to relate to that. The guilt of what he might have done to his family crept up on him again. "You're right." He said quietly. "You're all right. And I'm sorry, I know my problems are nothing compared to yours, but it's still difficult for me." 

Hyrule moved over and put a hand on Warriors' knee. "We all have problems to deal with," he said gently. "It's not a competition. But you are making me glad I lived alone in a cave." 

"It's starting to sound like a good choice," Warriors replied, smiling slightly. But thank you for trying to understand."

He turned and looked to Wind. "I know I at least need to let them know I'm not dead. Just... give me today, okay? Please? I need to think. This isn't a battle I can strategize for. This is harder. This is family."

It was a risk to delay of course, no one ever knew when they'd shift worlds again. But barging back in without a plan made his blood run cold with fear. 

That fear must have shown on his face, because Wind showed almost no resistance to the delay. Almost. 

"Okay," he nodded. "But just today. Or I'll get Twi to tie you to Epona and we'll drag you there." 

Wind shot a look at Twilight, who nodded all too cheerfully. With a sinking feeling, he realised that they *weren't* joking. 

"Fine," he sighed, giving in to the inevitable. "I promise." 

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

A place to call home - chapter 2 

Xxxx

They kept to their word, leaving Warriors alone for most of the day. All of them were ready if he wanted to talk, and he knew it, but he kept to himself, working through his troubles alone.

Wind wasn't happy, however. If anything, from the way Warriors was mumbling and shaking his head, he seemed to be talking himself _out _of going home, and that wouldn’t do at all.__

__

__

__

__

As much as he _would_ drag the Captain there if he had to, it would be much better if he went willingly. 

__

__

Turning around, he stared down the pathway that Warriors had indicated earlier. Less than an hour on foot, he had said. That was almost nothing. 

Wind looked back to Warriors, who was still muttering under his breath, and made a decision. 

***

With the group staying put for the day, they were taking time to relax and unwind. Wild, much to Legend's delight, had made flatbread, smeared lightly in goat's butter that melted into the still warm crust. Despite Wild’s obvious annoyance, he’d hung around their designated cook until Wild had given him the first batch just to make him go away. 

He hadn't even taken a single bite when Wind grabbed him. "Come on! I've got an idea!"

"Hey!" Legend protested as he was pulled away from the fresh, perfect bread."What are you doing?!" 

"Come on. The others will throw a fit if I go alone. Quickly, before he sees!" 

"Go where?!" Legend was getting annoyed as quickly as his bread was cooling. 

"Warriors' village! It's only an hour away he said, we can go and see if we can find his family!"

Legend frowned. "You're insane. He’ll kill us.”

"No, it's a good idea,” Wind insisted. “We'll say we're going hunting and just... have a look."

"A look." Legend wondered if Wind *actually* expected him to believe that. 

Wind smiled. "Oh, come on. We have to help him, or he'll talk himself out of it and regret it forever."

Legend glanced over and took in the dejected Captain, then Wind's big, hopeful eyes, and sagged. "Oh... fine." Goddess, he was far too soft for his own good. 

He started to follow Wind, who had already given a vague sign to Time, but then stopped. "Wait." 

"What? I told him we're going." 

Legend turned back, snatched the cooling bread from his plate and took a large bite. "I can eat and walk at the same time."

Wind chuckled and started down the road. 

Xxx

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea?" Legend asked as he hurried to keep up with Wind. His lunch finished, he was feeling a little more amicable.__

__

__

__

__

Wind nodded. "If he isn't going to, someone has to. Who knows when he'll get another chance?" He sighed. "It must be really hard for him, but if we can find out how they feel... Maybe that will help."

"And if they say they never want to lay eyes on him again?" Legend replied. "We have to accept it's a possibility." 

"Wind's eyes narrowed. "I hope not. But if it does go badly we can at least save him the heartache of going through it. And at least he’ll know.”

Legend paused, then shook his head. “You know, for someone who has the Triforce of courage, he's being one hell of a coward about this.” A moment later he yelped as Wind kicked him in the shin. "Hey!" 

"It's different," Wind said, glaring. "And don't you dare call him a coward." 

"Maybe I'll just go back now," Legend grumbled, but he still followed as Wind marched purposefully along the path. "I didn't mean it, you know. I know he's not." 

"I know," Wind mumbled. "Sorry. I'm just worried about him." 

"I noticed. And... I am too." 

They walked in silence for a while, until Legend raised an issue that was bothering him. "I hate to dampen your spirits, but how do you plan to find them once we get there? We don't know where in the village, we don't even have a family name to go on. We can hardly knock on every door." 

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something!” Wind smiled. “Someone must remember him and know where they live. Don't worry about it!" 

Legend sighed and shook his head. "Oh, to have your optimism." 

***

It really wasn't a bad walk, they were waylaid briefly by a small group of bokoblins, but they were clearly stragglers and the two heroes picked them off with barely any effort. 

The village came into sight before long, a small, quaint town, all thatched cottages and market stalls with a huge oak tree in the centre. Several children swung from the branches, playing as their parents bought and sold their wares. 

"Well, I have to say, this is far more... rustic... than I expected. It doesn't seem to fit him." Legend looked around, taking it all in. Had their polished Captain really come from such a simple place?

Wind shrugged. "People can surprise you. Let's ask around.” He walked into the village with confidence, despite not being that much older than some of the children playing in the tree. 

"Let's _look_ around first," Legend cautioned. "We don't know this place, let's be careful." He took the lead, entering the small marketplace and watching as people looked at them. He guessed they didn't get many visitors. 

__

__

"Haven't seen you around before?" A heavy set man approached them with a friendly smile. It seemed genuine, but Legend was taking nothing for granted. 

"No, we're travellers, passing through. I assure you we're not here to cause trouble." Depending on how things went, that might be a lie, but he could hope.

"Ah, I'm sure you're not!" The man's smile widened. "It's nice to see some new faces. You make yourselves at home, no need to rush off."

"Thank you!" Wind beamed at the man. "This is a lovely village." 

"That it is. It's small, but I wouldn't live anywhere else." He patted Wind on the shoulder. "You be sure to get yourself a cake from the stall by the tree. Finest fruit cake in all Hyrule!" With that he left, seeming happy enough with the new arrivals.

"We could have asked him." Wind pointed out once they were alone again. 

"We might yet. I just... want to get a feel for the place first. I know I'm over cautious but... better safe than sorry."

Wind nodded. "Okay." He glanced around. There really wasn't that much to the village, but the marketplace did give way to a handful of narrow streets with small cottages. "Through the market and... turn right?" 

Legend nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They wandered through the market until they came to the stall the man had told them about. The table was piled high with fresh loaves of bread, smaller rolls, buns - and the fabled fruitcake. 

Legend’s stomach rumbled despite it not having been that long since lunch. It looked and smelled so good. 

“My my, new faces!” The man behind the stall beamed at them. “What can I get you boys?” 

Wind smiled. “We’ve heard that your fruitcake is the best in Hyrule!” 

“Oh, and you’ve come to see if it’s true, aye?” His grin was visible even behind the thick brown mustache. 

“That’s right,” Wind nodded. 

“We both have,” Legend added. He was _not sharing._

__

__

“Two slices then!” The man chuckled and wrapped them a piece each. “That’ll be four rupees.”

Legend dug in his pockets and found a blue rupee. “Keep the change.” He didn’t have the energy to worry about a single rupee. 

“Most kind, you boys enjoy the cake!” The man handed the slices over and waved them off.

“Friendly chap,” Wind observed as he started on his cake. 

“Seems to be a friendly place. I’m guessing they haven’t seen many troubles.” That was good, Legend thought, though knowing the Captain as he did, he could see why this life never suited him.

They browsed the rest of the market before turning into the streets that were lined by homes. A few people milled around, coming in and out of cottages, but that was all. 

"Well, not much to see here." Legend admitted. "Okay, let's start asking around and hope no one takes offence."

There was no response. "Wind?" 

He looked down, to see the smaller hero frozen in place.

"Wind? Are you okay? Talk to me, sailor.”

Wind took a deep breath. "I think... it might be that one." He pointed to where a cottage sat a few feet away. It was as inconspicuous as all the others except...

There was a boy out the front, maybe ten years of age. He was stacking firewood and whistling. Blonde hair fell in his eyes and he pushed it away with a flick of his wrist.

The resemblance to Warriors was uncanny. 

Legend blinked. There was no denying it, the boy was the spitting image of the Captain, just younger. The chances that this boy _wasn't_ Warriors' brother were so slim they weren't even worth considering. 

__

__

"Now what?" Wind's confidence seemed to have failed him in the face of what they'd been looking for. 

"Now we play it safe, until we find out how they feel." He smiled. "Come on. My turn to have an idea." 

He made his way over to the boy, noticing the easy way the boy stacked the wood. Clearly Warriors' gracefulness was a family trait.

"Hello." 

The boy turned. "Oh! Hello!" He peered at them. "Who are you?" 

"Just travellers," Legend smiled. "I'm sorry to bother you, we were looking for somewhere to get a hot meal, but we didn't see anywhere in the market." 

"Oh, well there's the inn but it's really busy on market day... let me ask my mama." He grinned an all too familiar grin at them and dashed inside. 

"This is weird... I can't believe how alike they are. I'm pretty sure I don't look that much like Aryll.”

Legend shrugged. "At least it makes things a bit easier." He stopped talking as the boy came back out - followed by a woman. She was fairly short, with grey streaked blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"My my, aren't you young?” She smiled warmly at them. “My son here tells me you're looking for somewhere to eat?" There was a pleasant lilt to her voice as she approached the two.

Legend nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh it's no bother. Well the inn is small and will be full - you look like decent enough lads, so you can come and eat with us."

The offer was more than they could have hoped for. To be invited in by Warriors' mother was a real chance to find out how the family was faring and how they felt about their absent son.

"That's very generous," Legend smiled. "We're happy to pay." 

"Oh I'll not hear of it!" She opened the gate, letting them through. "I'm Abigail, this is Kiran." 

She led them into the house, which was a simple but cosy affair. The main room was open and graced with a large table, a fire was going down in the hearth and there was the smell of something roasting nearby. A small corridor led to what Legend presumed were bedrooms. He glanced around, looking for any evidence of the Captain.

"You boys sit down, we've a boar roasting but it's a little way off yet, you'll have a drink? I can make a pot of tea." 

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Wind smiled. 

"Wonderful! Kiran, be a dear and put the water on... do be careful." 

Kiran nodded and went into the small kitchen, while Abigail turned to the dresser behind her for cups. 

"Oh, where are my manners? I didn't even ask *your* names!" She smiled, looking at them expectantly. 

Legend felt a rising panic. _Shit_ they hadn't thought of that, had they? Only one name popped into his mind and he winced as he used it. "I'm Alfon," he said, mentally apologising to his uncle for taking his name. 

__

__

"Lovely to meet you, Alfon," she said and turned to Wind.

Wind smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Link!"

She dropped the cups. 

They fell to the floor, shattering into pieces on impact, the crashing giving way to a moment of awkward silence. 

"Oh!" She gasped at last. "Oh... look at me... what a mess..." she was paler than she had been a moment ago. "Oh, I'm so sorry... I'll get a pan... one moment." She rushed out, looking shaken. 

The moment she was out of earshot, Legend leaned over. "Are you out of your mind?!" He hissed. "What were you thinking?! You can't go... telling the truth like that!"

Wind looked unrepentant. "Well we had to get to the subject of Warriors somehow. It seemed like a good opening?" 

Legend groaned and put his head in his hands. "By giving his mother a _heart attack_? We're supposed to be helping, not making things worse!" 

__

__

Wind managed to look a _little_ ashamed. "Sorry."

__

__

Legend wasn't sure he was.

Abigail came back a few minutes later, having seemingly regained her composure. She bent, sweeping the shards of the cups into the pan and disposing of them in the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that." She half smiled as she reached for more cups. 

"Is something wrong?" Wind asked, his eyes wide. 

Legend had to admire his acting - he sounded _completely_ innocent. Even he almost believed it.

__

__

"Oh it's... noth..." she stopped in the middle of the word, which did not go unnoticed. "I just... did not expect to hear that of all names."

"You don't like my name?" Wind asked, still playing the innocent. The hero of Winds knew how young and naive he looked and was not above using it to his advantage. 

"Oh my, no! It's just one I haven't heard in a long time- it is in fact very dear to me." 

She seemed about to say more, but the door swung open and she turned to look.

Wind wanted to scream at the interruption. Not now, not just when they were getting somewhere! Although he clung to the one thing they had just learned - the name of Link was still close to her heart.

Still, his annoyance faded as he took in the new arrival. A girl, older than the other boy if not much taller. Her hair was darker than Kiran's, almost brown, but her face and eyes still marked her as part of the family. She looked confused at seeing unknown people sitting around the dining table. "Mam?" 

Legend noticed the look of concern that crossed Abigail's face. 

"Just some travellers passing through dear; the inn is so crowded on market day." She turned to the two heroes. "My daughter, Sophie." 

There was a pause. "This is Alfon," she said, gesturing to Legend who tried not to cringe at the borrowed name.

"Hi!" She smiled at him. 

"And this... this young man's name... is Link."

The friendly smile faded from the girl's face and she eyed Wind darkly, until he felt almost nervous. 

"My condolences," she muttered to him, before leaving the room at speed. 

Wind blinked as the girl - Sophie - left. Damn. There were definitely some hard feelings there.

Abigail sighed and poured the tea. "I'm sorry about that, she should not have acted that way around guests. Please do not feel unwelcome."

"Oh we don't!" Wind assured her, though he resolved to sleep with one eye open. "Just a little confused."

Joining them at the table, Abigail nodded. "I should explain. Link... is the name of my eldest son. He... he ran away from home a few years ago and she has not yet forgiven him. I am not sure she ever will." 

That didn't bode well, Legend thought. "Were they close?" He asked. Now he really was asking questions he didn't already know the answers to. Warriors had told them almost nothing of his past.

"Oh, she idolised him. He was always the one she wanted to read her bedtime story and she followed around like a puppy. His leaving hurt her greatly. Well, it hurt us all but... her the most, I think."

Legend had been closely watching her reactions as they spoke. "But you... you're not angry?" She certainly didn't seem to be.

Abigail took a sip of tea before replying. "Oh, I was. For quite a long time. But... I came to realise that I was as angry at myself as I was at him. He left but... it was myself and his father that drove him to it. We failed him. And it's been so long now... I've no anger left. I just wish he'd come home."

Wind was starting to feel terrible about hiding the truth, but they were in too deep now. "I hope he does," he said quietly. 

"Even just knowing he's safe would be enough. You see, we made sure his one opportunity to be a knight was lost, even though it had been his dream since childhood. We wanted to keep him safe, but in the end, that's how we lost him. We've tried to do better by the others, we listen to their dreams and wants, but I would give much to make things right with my Link." 

She coughed, looking into her tea. "Oh I'm sorry. I invited you for dinner, not to hear my woes! I'll go check on the boar..." 

She made to get up, but Legend put his hand on her arm. "It's okay, we don't mind. Really." He looked at Wind and sighed. "We both know what it's like to lose family."

"Thank you... you're very kind. I feel glad I invited you in." Her eyes shone with the tears she was holding back. "I... really must check on the meat. We'll eat when my husband returns from the market." 

She hurried out, leaving the two at the table. Outside, they could see that Kiran had returned to stacking the wood, though he looked to be nearly done.

"What a mess," Legend said. "Though his mother at least seems to want him back." 

"His sister - not so much." Wind added. "Though maybe she'll feel differently once she sees him?"

"Only one way to find out." Legend replied. "As soon as we've eaten we'll go - anything else would be rude. We'll try and get him here tomorrow." 

Wind nodded. "They've all suffered enough." 

Kiran came back in then, brushing sawdust off his clothes. 

Legend decided that as they were in so deep, digging a little probably wouldn't make too much difference. "Your mother was just telling us about your older brother. Quite a tale."

"Oh, yeah." Kiran shrugged. "I was only four when he left, I don't remember much. Only that he used to carry me around on his shoulders and Dad would yell at him not to drop me. I'm too big for that now!"

Wind had a sneaking suspicion that Warriors would try anyway. "Maybe one day he'll come back and you'll find out." 

"Maybe," Kiran nodded. "That would be nice. Mam and Dad miss him loads." 

It was clear that Kiran didn't remember enough to have feelings either way, but that in itself was hopeful. It at least made him easier than Sophie. 

Abigail was rummaging in the dresser again, looking for plates this time. She pulled out a huge stack and set them on the table. “Go wash your hands, Kiran, you're covered in dust.” 

He grumbled but went to do so, mumbling under his breath just as his brother had been doing that very morning. 

"Would you like some help?" Wind asked Abigail, imagining his Grandma's disapproval if he didn't offer. 

"Oh no dear, I'll do it." She began to set the plates out, but there was a noise from one of the bedrooms, a deep, almost ominous thump.

"Sophie?" She called out. There was no reply. "Sophie!" 

Abigail groaned when the girl failed to appear. "One moment, please." She excused herself and hurried off. 

There were a few more thumps, some shuffling and a laugh, and then she reappeared. 

Trailing behind her was a boy, no more than two years of age. He was giggling madly and pushing a wooden horse on wheels. 

"I'm sorry about that," Abigail smiled. “He was napping but has started to climb out of his crib, the cheeky thing. This is Eli, our youngest." 

Legend barely managed to stop himself from swearing. Wind also looked stunned. 

"You have quite the family," he managed. 

"That we do. I'd hoped Sophie would get him for me, but she seems to be… irritable." Abigail ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Dins?" Eli asked, losing interest in the horse.

"Nearly ready," she told him. "Just waiting for Dadda."

"Dadda!" Eli beamed and shot off towards the door. 

"No, he's not here yet!" Abigail raced after the surprisingly fast toddler. 

Wind leaned over. "Do you realise what this means?" He whispered.

Legend looked to where Abigail was scooping the boy up. "That I will never get the image of the Captain as a baby out of my head?" 

"No! That boy is maybe two years old. But he told us he left six years ago. Which means..."

"Which means they've never met." Legend finished. 

Wind nodded. "In fact, if he's had no contact at all... he doesn't even know he exists." 

Legend shook his head. "I'm going to fucking kill him." 

END CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter Three

A Place to Call Home - Chapter Three

***

"Calm down..." Wind rolled his eyes at Legend's hushed outburst as he got up and set the table. "We all know it wasn't just his faut, his mother admitted as much. But we really need to get him here before he misses anything else.”

"Oh, he'll be here. I'll make sure of it." He forced a smile back on his face as Abigail plopped the small boy back down by the toy horse. 

"Thank you for doing the plates,” she said. “I'll go and carve the meat. Caleb - that's my husband - will be back soon, the market is closed now."

True to her word, as she came out carrying a plate piled high with meat, the door opened and Warriors’ father stepped in. 

He was a tall, broad man, brown haired, with surprisingly deep blue eyes and a friendly smile. Wind suddenly realised that they'd seen him already that day, with no idea who he was.

"You're the man selling the fruit cake!" He blurted out. 

He laughed. "And making it too, if you don't mind!" He smiled at his wife. "Taking in strays again, love?" 

"Only for dinner!" She smiled. 

"Dad's the village baker," Kiran explained. "I'm gonna be one too.” He grinned. “But even better.”

Neither Wind nor Legend missed the sheer relief that crossed the faces of both mother and father at that proclamation, one child running off to join the army was clearly enough. 

Abigail patted her husband's arm. "Would you go get Sophie from her room? She's avoiding us." 

Caleb frowned. "Really? Why?" 

Sighing, she pulled him away, explaining in a whisper about their guest and his name. When she was done, even Caleb was giving Wind a wistful look. 

"Well, you can't choose your name," he murmured, heading off to coax his daughter into joining them for the evening meal.

***

Sophie did eventually join them, after some cajoling from her father and dinner was a pleasant enough affair, with good food and good conversation. Even Sophie relaxed a little, though all her questions were directed to Legend, not Wind, who she refused to even look at.

Despite Sophie’s demeanour, the family as a whole was warm and welcoming and it was hard to believe they'd driven their eldest away, no matter how well intentioned. Had they not known someone was missing, they’d have thought the family picture perfect. 

Eli sat chewing on roast boar and vegetables and Wind wondered how Warriors would feel when he found out about him.

When the meal was over, Sophie excused herself and went back to her room. It was then that the conversation turned back to their absent son.

"I'm sorry if she was rude," Caleb said. "It's not something she's ever really got over. We have repeatedly tried to explain that it was as much our fault as his, but she doesn't listen."

"It's okay," Wind answered. "I understand. I just wish I had a different name to give you."

Legend shot him a filthy look.

It was nearly dusk now and Legend was well aware how long they'd been gone. Time would be having a fit and if Warriors had noticed, things could get very awkward very quickly. 

"The meal was wonderful," he said and it was no lie. "But it's growing late, we should be on our way." 

"Well if you're sure you don't want any more... I could give you some to take with you?" Abigail looked worried as the two planned to head off into the night.

"I've some cake left too, if you like," Caleb offered. 

Legend smiled slowly. The cake - they could take it back to the Captain. "If you don't mind, we would love that." 

A large package of meats, cake and a couple of loaves of bread were quickly packed up. Legend tried to pay again, but was firmly refused. "You boys just take care of yourselves out there," she insisted. "And if you're ever round here again, you stop by."

"We will," Wind said, suspecting that might happen quite soon. "Thank you." 

As they walked to the door, Abigail looked up at the sky. Carefully, she went to a large lamp by the window and lit it. 

"That's a big lamp," Legend commented. It seemed too large for the size of the room and nearly filled the window. 

"It will burn all night," she explained. "I always have it on. In case he comes home, you see." 

***

Dusk was rapidly turning to night as Wind and Legend made their way back to camp. They were quiet as they walked, taking in all they'd learned. At most, they had hoped to locate and have a short chat with someone in his family - being invited for dinner and meeting _everyone_ was more than they could have dreamed of and more than they could easily process.

"Are we going to tell him?" Wind asked suddenly. 

"What, where we've been?" Legend chuckled. "I think it's fairly obvious at this point, and if it's not, it will be when he sees the cake."

"No, I don't mean that. We have to tell him that much. But I mean... about Eli."

Somewhat to Wind's surprise, Legend shook his head. "No. It's tempting, but it's not our place. We just need to make sure he goes home as soon as possible.”

"Okay." Wind fiddled with the pendant around his neck. "It's going to be really hard not telling him though." 

"I know," Legend agreed. "But we have to hold back. Unless of course he really won't go, but actually - I don't think it'll come to that, not once he knows his mother and father both want him home.”

"And Sophie?" Wind asked. "Are we warning him about her?" 

Again, Legend shook his head. "No, might put him off. He'll find out soon enough."

"Seems mean, but fine... I hope they can make amends. I'd hate for Aryll to feel that way about me."

"I don't think that will happen." Legend smiled, looking affectionately at the smaller hero. "Come on, let's speed up a bit, the others will be losing their minds by now.”

Indeed, when they arrived back at camp, quite the scene awaited them. Time was having a pitched argument with Warriors, who seemed to have snapped out of his wallowing long enough to notice that Wind and Legend were gone.

Twilight and Sky were armed and ready to move out, Four was talking to himself and Hyrule and Wild looked distinctly like they were about to sneak off.

"Everything okay?" Legend asked, entering the campsite.

Warriors' head shot round in Legend's direction. "Thank the Goddess you're back! What were you thinking?! This Hyrule is dangerous! I thought something had happened!" He left Time and almost ran over.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, his eyes scanned them, looking for injuries. 

"We're fine." Legend assured him, patting his arm. "But we've got something for you." He smiled and offered Warriors a wrapped package.

"What is this?" He frowned, unwrapping it despite lingering worry for his friends. When the paper fell away, a large chuck of fruit cake sat there. "This... this is..." the words died in his throat. "How?" 

"We got lucky," Wind smiled. "We found them by chance." 

"You saw my family." He was staring at the cake as though he feared it would vanish if he looked away. 

"Saw them, talked to them. Had dinner with them actually." Legend patted his bag. "And got leftovers." 

That sounded so very much like his mother, he had to admit. She always loved to cook and have guests and many times he’d come home to find a new face at the table.

"What did... what did you tell them?" He was struggling to speak, his mouth dry and his mind reeling. 

"Not much, really." Wind told him. "We just wanted to see how they felt about you. It was pretty easy once I told them my name was Link." 

Legend noticed that he left out the part where he'd caused Abigail to drop the cups with that news. Well. Maybe that would come up later.

"And?" He finally looked up and Wind had never seen the confident, polished Captain look so utterly _vulnerable_.

Making sure not to knock the cake from Warriors' hands, Wind wrapped his arms around the Captain’s waist. "They miss you. A lot. Your mother leaves a lamp burning every night, just in case you come home." 

Warriors closed his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not in front of them. He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to steady himself. _Don't cry. Hold it together, Captain._

"You need to go home," Legend said quietly. There was none of the usual bite in his tone - he knew when to use the gentle approach, when someone needed soothing rather than teasing. 

Warriors nodded. There seemed to be no doubt left in him. He carefully rewrapped the cake, holding the small package as though it was a priceless treasure.

Perhaps it was.

"Would you excuse me?" He winced at the crack in his voice. Without waiting for a reply, he took himself off to where the trees were close enough that he could not easily be seen. 

Here he found a fallen log and sat, holding the cake in his hands before unwrapping it once again. Ignoring the shaking of his hands, he broke off a small piece and put it in his mouth. 

The smell. The crumbling texture as it melted in his mouth. The taste. 

The _memories_.

His father teaching him to weigh flour and knead dough. Standing next to him at market, encouraging people to buy. Wrapping loaves and slices in the same paper that sat on his lap. Bringing home the leftovers to enjoy for tea. 

It was overwhelming. 

He coughed, nearly choking as it stuck in his throat as he found he could no longer hold back the tears. Covering his face with his scarf he gave in, letting himself _feel_ and crying in a way he hoped no one ever saw. His whole body shook and he was forced to set the cake aside before it fell from his lap. Too much. It was just too much as he was finally forced to confront years of pent up emotions. 

He sat for a long time, thinking, feeling and crying. When at last his body calmed, he picked the cake up again, making another attempt to eat a little. This time he managed to chew and swallow, though the way it made him feel remained the same. "I need help," he mumbled.

"You need to go home." 

He jumped, so out of it that he hadn't heard the soft footed approach of the hero of Legend. 

The colour drained from his face. Had Legend witnessed his breakdown? 

"Relax." Legend came and sat next to him. "I was just making sure you were safe. It's a dangerous Hyrule, you know."

Warriors barked out a laugh. "Yeah. Yeah I know." 

"You really DO need to go and see them though." Legend said again. “There's so much you've missed and your parents - they're not angry anymore. They said as much. They know mistakes were made on both sides." 

Warriors nodded. "I'll go tomorrow. I will."

"Good. Look... I do understand why you didn't like to tell us, but just because your problems are different, doesn't make them less important." 

Warriors laughed tiredly. "Thought you were supposed to be courageous, not wise."

"I'm Zelda in disguise. Why do you think I don't like pants?"

Warriors laughed honestly for the first time in days.

***

Nothing was ever as easy as planned. It had been three days since Wind and Legend had returned from his village and he still had yet to set foot there himself.

In fairness, it wasn't his fault. As they broke camp that morning, the monsters had swarmed them. One of the roving bands left over from Ganon's defeat, their numbers were still impressive.

Were. Warriors and the others had fought intensely over the past days, not only bringing them down, but pushing the fight away from the village, which had been protected by its remote location for as long as he could remember. 

So here he was, three days after promising to go home and further away than he had been when they started.

It was worth it though, to keep them safe. But his fear that they'd switch worlds before he could get there was greater than ever.

At last, the battle was done. Between them they'd made sure that not a single monster escaped to threaten his hometown. 

Warriors glanced in the direction of the village. It was now a good three, if not four hours away. "Damnit..." he glanced at the others. There were no serious injuries, thank Hylia, but all of them were tired after nearly three days of fighting. It was unlikely that they'd make it to the village before the next day.

His heart sank. If they were still here.

Twilight, a potion in hand for the gash on his arm, came over. "I know what you're thinking. And I'd be the same in your place. Take Epona. We'll catch up as soon as we can, but she's still fresh and you'll get there in half the time. 

Warriors was stunned. Twilight was deeply protective of his horse, usually only Wild and Time could ride her and even then never away from Twilight's line of sight. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I know you'll take care of her." He whistled and the mare trotted over. "I trust you and this is important.”

Warriors took the reins that Twilight handed him. "Thank you... she'll be safe with me."

"I know. Go on now. We'll find you." 

Warriors mounted, feeling the mare shift slightly as she adjusted to his weight. He patted her neck, hoping she wouldn't protest a new rider.

"Good luck!" Wind beamed at him as he ran over. "You'll be fine!" 

"I hope so."

Warriors smiled and turned Epona, urging her on towards the village where he now knew he really wanted to go. If the delay and the fear of shifting had done anything, it was to confirm that. 

He was going home.

He rode as fast as Epona was comfortable going. They covered ground quickly, bringing him ever closer to the village. Almost before he knew it, they were back at their campsite. 

Now his heart started to pound. His mouth felt dry. Even with Wind and Legend's assurances, he was nervous. How much had changed in six years? How much had _he_ changed? A small, irrational part of his mind feared that they wouldn't even recognise him. 

"Won't know until you get there," he mumbled, missing the others as he tried to reassure himself. 

The path seemed to fly under Epona's hooves, and what was a good hours walk was done in less than half that time.

All of a sudden, the village came into view.

He brought Epona to a stop and dismounted. He needed to walk the path to the entrance, to feel the ground under his feet. 

It was evening now and he was grateful for that as the streets were almost deserted. Just a handful of people were still around and it was easy enough to avoid them. 

There was a trough near the square and he led Epona there, looping her reins around a post. She drank her fill and then raised her head, her deep brown eyes looking at him with a knowing expression.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." 

He walked away from the main square, his feet carrying him to the streets behind with a familiarity he hadn't expected. He could still walk it with his eyes closed, he realised. Only he didn't, because he wanted to see, wanted to take it all in again. 

It seemed little had changed. There were a couple of newer cottages, some repairs to the path. A few plants where there hadn't been before. But by and large, it was as he had left it. 

He went down the first street and onto the second. His legs felt like lead. This was _his_ street.

Ignoring the fear, he pushed himself onwards until, at last, he saw the cottage. Small puffs of smoke came from the chimney, firewood stacked neatly outside. The window boxes were full of bright pink flowers and he could see his father's cart round the side. 

There was a light in the window. Bright, warm, welcoming. A light for him, just as Wind had said.

With every ounce of courage he possessed, he moved forward. The old gate creaked as he opened it, just as it always had. The door before him still had the smears of paint from when he'd tried to 'decorate' it when he was five. 

His palms were clammy, but he reached for the old brass knocker and brought it down. 

The sound made his ears ring.

The moment he knocked, he felt as though he was frozen to the spot. It was all he could do to put his hand back by his side as he waited for the door to open.

It seemed to be hours before he heard feet approaching, though he knew it was a minute at most. He was acutely aware of every step and as the steps stopped and a bolt grated back, he drew in a shuddering breath. 

"Hello?" The door only opened a crack, it was late after all, but the voice came through loud and clear. 

He fought for composure. To sound confident and assured as he so often did. 

He failed.

"Mama?" 

***

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay posting this chapter. Like most people I've had a weird couple of weeks.

A Place to Call Home - Chapter Four

Xxx

There was a deafening silence. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His chest was tight. 

At last, he heard her voice again.

"Link?" He could hear the disbelief in her tone. He could hear the *hope* too and it broke his heart. That pain was _his_ fault. 

"Yes." He tried to say more but the words wouldn't come. He was _home_ and his mama was at the door. 

The door opened further and he saw her at last. 

A little older of course, they all were. A few more grey hairs and lines. But, much like the village itself, largely the same. 

"Link... " Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh my boy! You're home!" 

She was shorter than him, but it didn't make a difference as she swept him into an embrace, holding him with the love and tenderness she'd shown the first time he got his heart broken. She was crying already, her tears soaking the shoulder of his tunic. 

His breath hitched as he returned the embrace, burying his face in her hair. 

"I'm sorry Mama. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," her voice was as rough as his. "Oh my boy, I've waited so long to tell you that. I'm sorry too." She moved just enough to be able to look up and see his face. "Look at you..." she reached out, touching his face and his hair with a hand that shook. "You're really here..."

He nodded, too emotional to say any more for the moment. Her touch took him back to his childhood and he wanted to stay in the moment forever. 

It didn't matter that he was a soldier now. That he was a hero who struck down Ganon and saved Hyrule. That he had wielded the Master Sword and travelled through time. 

None of it mattered because none of it meant anything when he was a lost boy back in his mother's arms. 

They lingered there, embracing without shame. It was a moment both had longed for, even if Warriors had long struggled to admit it.

It was another voice that brought the moment to an end. 

"Is everything alright, love?" 

He froze as his father's voice called out. The last time he'd heard that voice it had been raised in anger - as had his. Now, it was the calm, gentle tone he remembered from before the arguments had started. 

Abigail gasped, having almost forgotten the rest of the family in her shock.

"Caleb! Come quickly! He's home, my love, he's home at last!"

There was a crash as a chair was pushed aside so quickly it fell over. The pounding of heavy feet and then his father appeared at the door. "Oh, Hylia! Link!" 

"Papa..." he breathed. He looked at him intently, looking for the anger he remembered from the last time they'd faced each other. There was none. There was only deep relief and no small measure of joy.

"I've missed you, son..." he wrapped his arms around Warriors shoulders, even as his mother was still holding him. 

Caleb paused, feeling the armour that had long replaced the simple village clothes, but it was only a moment and then the arms tightened. "You've grown so much... but I'm glad you're home." 

"Me too, Papa. Me too."

"Get yourself inside, son," Caleb said after a while, his arm still tightly around Warriors. "I want to know everything that has happened - and I want to tell you so much too." 

He nodded, words failing him. He didn't know where to start with all that he'd experienced and there was no indication that they had any idea. Maybe no word had got back to them after all. 

Stepping inside felt like going back in time. The big, rough wooden table brought back memories of family dinners, the armchairs made him recall long evenings reading and talking. Even the washing drying near the fire made him think of all the times he'd helped hang it out. 

He stood in the middle of the room, not sure where to go or what to do. 

"Kiran's in your room... I hope you don't mind." His mother looked suddenly awkward. "I didn't want to, but he needed some space..." 

"It's fine..." he assured her with a smile. "I wasn't using it. Can I... go and see him?" 

She nodded. "You should."

Warriors walked through the main room, to the small corridor that held the bedrooms. When he'd left, this room had been his and Kiran had been sharing with Sophie. It made sense for them to split as they were older now and he'd been... gone. 

The door was closed and as he put his hand on the doorknob, he had to stop to steady himself. So many closed doors he had to reopen. 

Hesitantly he turned it, pushing it open quietly. 

Inside he could see the shock of blond hair that fell into the boy's face as he worked at a small metal construction toy, his face furrowed in concentration as his hands fixed the parts together.

_Goddess_ but he'd grown. He barely recognised him as the four year old he'd last seen. 

"Kiran?" He asked quietly, wondering when, if ever, his voice was going to stop betraying him. 

The hands stopped and the boy looked up, a confused expression on his face. "Huh? Who are yo..." he stopped mid sentence as he looked again. "Link?" He whispered. "It can't be..." 

Warriors nodded. "It's me. I just... I came back and I wanted to see you. I hope you don't mind." He smiled hopefully. "The uh... the room looks good." 

Kiran got up, going over to where his brother still stood. He looked him over slowly, finally finding his way to his face. 

"I remember you being taller." The bemused boy found he didn't know what else to say.

Warriors laughed. "It's you that's grown. I... I have missed you, wondered how you were. I hope you know that."

"Then why didn't you come back before?" He frowned. "Then you'd have known."

"You're right." He had to smile at the bluntness. "I should have, I know that. I was... afraid. That no one would want me back after the way I left."

Kiran considered this and nodded. "It wasn't a very nice thing to do to us. But Mam and Dad said they were wrong too and I still want them, so... I think I still want you around too. As long as you don't do it again."

"Thank you," Warriors felt himself trapped in between laughing and crying. "That means a lot. And I won't. I promise."

He offered his hand and, much to his delight, Kiran came in for a hug. Wrapping his arms around him, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Link?" The younger boy mumbled, his voice muffled by Warriors tunic.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm still keeping the room." 

"It's all yours," he smiled, finally letting his brother go. He couldn't stay anyway, he knew that. But that was something to be discussed later. 

A tap of feet and both turned to see their parents standing behind them. 

"It's so good to see you boys back together," Abigail smiled. "I wish I could save this moment forever." 

Warriors made a mental note to see if Wild could help with that, the slate seemed to have a function that might make his mother's wish come true.

Abigail seemed about to say something else, but just then there was a click as the front door opened, bringing with it a gust of evening air.

"I'm home!" 

"Sophie." He breathed. He didn't catch the look his parents exchanged as they went back to the main room. 

Sophie smiled at them. "Lucy's Mam tried to get us to eat her roasted beans again. I swear I have never smelled anything quite so awful..." Her smile faded as she saw who had just followed her parents into the room. 

"You." 

Her expression darkened, all the happiness she'd come in with gone in an instant. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Warriors froze. This was the reaction he'd feared, the reaction that had stopped him coming back so many times. No stranger to rage, he could see it in her eyes and the way she almost recoiled when he stepped forwards.

"Sophie, please," Abigail pleaded with her daughter. "I know you're angry..."

"Of course I'm angry!" She shouted, her body tense with sudden and blazing fury. "He walked out! Left us and didn't even think to let us know he was alive! He told me he loved me, that he'd protect me and then he RAN AWAY!" 

"Sophie, we talked about this," Caleb tried to make her see reason. "It was as much our fault as his."

"You weren't the one who left!"

"Sophie, please I just want to talk..." he stepped forward despite his nervousness, his hands open. "I know sorry doesn't mean much, but I really am..." 

"It doesn't mean _anything_ ," she hissed. "Go away and leave me alone. Leave us all alone. We're fine. We don't need you."

"Sophie!" Abigail was horrified at her daughter's words. "Don't say such things!" 

"Why not? It's all true." Tears of anger and betrayal slipped down her cheeks. "We've been just fine without him. But you're just going to let him back in like nothing's happened." 

"No one is denying what happened," Abigail said. "But mistakes were made on both sides, now at last we have chance to heal. Please, can't you try, for me?"

Sophie shook her head. "No. I can't. I just *can't*. Keep him away from me. I don't even want to _look_ at him."

Warriors winced, guilt returning as he saw how much pain he'd caused her. They'd been so close and he had indeed said the things she'd claimed. He'd let her down badly and she wasn't going to let him forget it. 

"I'm going to bed." She shoved past them, almost knocking Kiran over in her haste to get away. 

"Sophie..." he knew he shouldn't, but he went after her anyway. 

"Get away from me!" She shoved at him and when he barely moved, growled and kicked him _hard_ in the shin, the force of it enough to be felt through his heavy leather boots.

"Ah!" He couldn't help the yelp of pain at the surprisingly strong impact. "Sophie..."

"I said get away from me." She slammed the bedroom door in his face, narrowly missing his head as he was leaning against the frame to rub his leg. "I hate you."

He stared at the closed door, hearing her stomping around inside. Something smashed against the wall and he backed away.

"Link..." his mother reached out for him. "I'm sorry about her reaction... we tried to talk to her so many times but... she never listens."

"No..." he looked sadly at her. "No, it's fine. I deserve that. She's right, I betrayed her." Regretfully, he turned away from the door. "I promised her the world when she was little, then abandoned her. Who wouldn't hate someone who did that? I hate myself for it."

"Link..." his father's arm came back around his shoulder. "I have long hated myself too, driving you away was the worst mistake I... we… ever made. And I thought you would hate me forever and never come back. But here you are. Things do change. Give her time, all may yet be well." 

Warriors nodded, but in his heart, he didn't believe it.

"Come sit down," Abigail said quietly. "Give her some space. When she's a little calmer, we'll try again."

She led her son to one of the large armchairs and gently made him sit. 

Out of habit, he moved his scarf so he didn't sit on it. 

"You look very smart." Her smile was weak after the confrontation, but her fear that he'd leave again was great enough to keep her talking. "You made it then, into the army?" 

"Yes..." he tried to focus on her and not on the door that had just been slammed in his face. "Yes I did."

"More than made it, I'd say," Caleb added as he sat down too. "I may not know much, but I don't think most soldiers dress that fine." 

Warriors swallowed. He knew he needed to tell them everything, but was this the time? His head was still reeling from the way Sophie had utterly rejected him and there was no quick or easy way to explain the past six years. 

"Well... I'm a Captain," he mumbled, as Kiran, who had kept his distance during all the shouting, came to sit near him. "I erm... I was able to protect the General and earned her respect." 

That was a terrible, half hearted explanation he knew. It was true, but it left out a lot, like how he'd managed that and all that had come after. "There's so much to tell, I'm sorry. I barely know where to start. I was still in training when the attacks started and then everything changed so fast. Sometimes I still don't believe it myself." 

"But I want to know," Kiran moaned. "It sounds exciting!" He pouted a little and Warriors finally saw the small boy he remembered. 

"Well, it was dangerous too," he added, not wanting to give his brother any ideas. "I did meet some wonderful people though, both during the wars and after." He thought back to the others and wondered if they'd made it to the village yet. "I would love for you to meet some of them if possible."

He wondered if he should mention that they actually already had and hoped that no one brought up their recent visitors before he found a way to explain it. 

"We'd like that too," his mother smiled. "It comforts me to know that you've had people in your life while you've been away." She looked him up and down, taking in the bright tunic and armour. "Are they all soldiers?" 

He hesitated before replying. "They've all had battles to fight, but I wouldn't say they are all soldiers." Some he knew would take offense at being called such. 

"I see. And... I must ask... are there any ladies, or anyone special in your life? You are old enough now, after all." 

Warriors opened his mouth, paused and closed it again. He chewed on his lip and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Not... exactly?" The whole thing with Cia was still not something he found it easy to talk about. The chaos she had caused because of her obsession with him still weighed heavily on his conscience. "I've met a few people but... nothing really clicked." 

There was Zelda of course, but he was _not_ about to drop into casual conversation that his only current interest was the Princess of Hyrule. "I'm not at a point where settling down is really an option." 

"Well, no rush." His father had a slightly odd look on his face that Warriors couldn't work out. "I'm glad you achieved your dreams, son - despite us trying to stop you." His tone grew more serious. "Are you happy? I do not say this to make you feel bad, but was it worth it? I beg of you to be honest."

It was a hard question to have to answer. Yet in this at least, he could be completely truthful. "It's been harder than I ever thought anything could be. I have experienced more than I can put into words, both good and bad. And now I am here I realise how much I have missed you all. I wish we had found a way for me to go on better terms. But yes, I am happy. My life has given me more than I could have dreamed of and the chance to make a difference. And there may yet be more."

"That's fair," his father nodded. "Thank you for telling us. Many nights I lay awake wondering if you were safe." 

"I should have written at least," Warriors said softly. "You deserved that much. At first I was too angry and then during the war I barely had time to catch my breath. And after it... things got even crazier. I tried not to think about how long it had been. When I realised that I was close to home... it was a shock." 

He knew that without Wind and Legend he would probably have succeeded in talking himself of coming here. He really had to find a way to properly thank them. 

"What's done is done," Caleb replied. "We can't change the past. But, son, I would make things better for the future - if you are agreeable."

"We all would," his mother added. "Even Sophie I'm sure will come around in time."

Warriors smiled. "There's nothing I want more." 

"Good!" Kiran said. "I want to hear all about the monsters! You fought monsters right? Even big ones?" 

"Oh no!" Abigail shook her head. "None of that. One of you out fighting monsters is more than enough, no getting ideas." 

Kiran rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to know. You know I want to be a baker like dad."

"I know a recipe for monster cake a friend taught me." Warriors couldn't help himself. "How's that for a compromise?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Well that certainly sounds interesting. One monster we might all like. Perhaps we can try it out tomorrow?" 

"I'd like that." The hell with it, he was staying here at least for a day or two even if a portal opened right outside the door. 

"That's settled then." Abigail ruffled Kiran's hair. "And you need to go to bed."

"Oh come *on!* the boy protested. "It's not every day your monster fighting brother comes home! I want to stay up!" 

Warriors laughed. "We can talk in the morning. Go on, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake, I promise." 

With a huff, Kiran got up. "Fine. But tomorrow I want to know *everything*. With a glance at his brother he headed off, Abigail behind him as she pulled sleeping pants from a rack near the fire.

It was something of a surprise to find himself alone with his father. They hadn't been alone together since *that* day. But there was no animosity any more. 

Caleb got up. "Take a walk with me, son? I could use some air."

"Of course." He was glad for the suggestion, needing to walk himself but too worried about how they'd feel if he walked out the door to say anything. 

Father and son stepped out into the night air. It was indeed late now and the village was dark and quiet except for an owl hunting overhead and the distant whinney of a horse. Maybe Epona, he realised. 

They walked through the narrow streets, enjoying the peace and quiet. At length, Caleb turned to Warriors. "Link... I must know. When are you going to tell us the whole truth?"

Warriors stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean? I haven't lied to you."

"No," Caleb agreed. "You haven't. But there is a lot you have left out." 

"I... there's just so much to tell... what you feel I should say?" He stumbled over his words, wondering how much his father knew.

Caleb looked away. "Do you remember my brother?" 

"A little?" Warriors frowned, wondering what his uncle had to do with the topic at hand. "I only met him once I think? I was very young when he died. I remember you being sad."

"You were four," Caleb nodded. "Too young to really understand." He sighed. "He was a soldier."

Warriors blinked. "He was? You never said!" 

"I know. Link... you did only meet him once and I doubt you remember but you idolised him. He sat and spoke to you for hours. That was the first day you said you wanted to be a soldier too. And then when he died in battle... I suppose that's when my fears for you began." 

"I... I never knew. I didn't know any of our family had been in the army."

"You were only three when you met and he died not a year later. It's not surprising you forgot. Yet the impact of that day never left you, deep down. In the end, it shaped your whole life." 

Warriors was stunned. "Why are you telling me now?" 

"Because, he wrote to me many times when he was away on duty. He did quite well, you see, made his way to the upper ranks. He learned some things that those of lower rank might not. And he often shared those findings with me, close as we were."

He turned, fixing his son with a look that Warriors felt in his soul.

"He told me that under the General's protection lay something special. Something given only to the one chosen by the Goddess. He told me that they were special garments, made of deep green and bright blue. That they were awaiting the one who was given her blessing."

He touched the fabric of Warriors' scarf, running it through his fingers almost reverently. "Is that true, _hero_? I would know." 

Warriors' mouth went dry as the world seemed to fall out from beneath his feet. It had never occurred to him that his father knew anything of the legends - even he hadn't, until he'd found himself a crucial part of it. "Yes," he said, trying to coax his voice back into working. "It's true." His armour suddenly felt heavy, the scarf too tight around his neck. 

"I thought as much." Caleb's expression was unreadable, sad perhaps but *more.*

"When did you know it was me?" Warriors asked quietly.

Caleb continued his slow walk, letting his son follow. "In truth, not until you arrived. We've heard of the hero of course, who hasn't? But until you arrived I never even thought it would be you." He laughed lightly. "That's not to say I didn't believe in you, it is just... you don't tend to think of a baker's son being a destined hero." 

Smiling slightly, he stopped again. "But the moment I laid eyes on you this evening, I knew. And... I am very proud." 

"Thank you." His voice was rough again, thick with emotion. "Thank you, Papa." The feeling from moments ago had gone, instead he felt light as an old weight was finally lifted from his shoulders. Not only did his father know, he now knew he could really tell them everything. "Does Mama know?" 

"Not yet. But we can tell her together. She'll be just as proud as I am, don't you worry. Especially when she remembers that stories of the hero reached us even here during the war. She knew what you were doing the whole time, she just didn't know it." 

That was oddly comforting, he had to admit. That there had been a connection, even when they hadn't thought there was. "I'm glad for that."

"Me too." His eyes drifted to the weapon Warriors' carried. "That's not _the_ sword, is it?"

"Oh, no. I did have it for a while but it was needed to seal the evil away again. This one is called the White sword - not as powerful, but I like it all the same." He drew the sword carefully, the pale metal with the blue streak shining in the moonlight. "This one is all mine." He preferred it really, the Master Sword was a blessing, but he could never forget how it's power had nearly driven him to an early grave.

"It's a fine blade, son. It suits you." Caleb smiled. "All the times I thought of you, I never thought you'd come home a hero. I'm lucky to have you as a son. But even if you weren't a hero… I want you to know I'd still be overjoyed to see you again." 

"Thank you," Warriors smiled. It was reassuring to know his welcome didn't rest on his successes or failures. "That's good to know. Because I know that… being a hero doesn't make you a good son." 

"And loving your child doesn't mean you always know what's best." Caleb sighed but then Clapped his son on the back. "Come on, it's late. Shall we go back before she starts to worry?" 

"Good idea." He smiled and they turned together, heading back towards the cottage.

When they entered, they found that Kiran had indeed finally gone to bed and Abigail was dozing in a chair by the fire, waking as they entered. "You're back!" 

There was enough relief in her voice to make Warriors feel guilty again. 

"Just a father and son chat," Caleb smiled. "We'll explain it tomorrow. You should go to bed." 

Abigail yawned, nodding tiredly, the day having drained her. "Oh, Link, what about you? Kiran took your room!" 

He laughed. "The sofa is fine, Mama. I've slept on much worse these past few years." He wondered if he should have rejoined the others but - they knew where he was. They'd understand. 

"Oh my boy. Well at least I can get you some pillows and blankets."

"That would be nice," he agreed, sitting down on the sofa. He was a little too long for it now, but that was of no consequence. 

"There you go..." one rummage later and he was being piled high with the softest, warmest blankets his mother could lay hands on.

As he tried to arrange them, she bent and kissed his cheek. "You sleep well now. I'll see you in the morning?" Her eyes met his and he didn't miss the hint of fear. 

He put his arm around her and returned the kiss. "I'll see you in the morning, Mama." 

It would take more than the fate of the world for him to break that promise.

"Rest well, son." Caleb smiled. "We'll talk more tomorrow- we have some other things to tell you too. But we'll all feel better after some sleep." It was now the early hours of the morning and even the light in Sophie's room had long since gone out.

His father and mother left, leaving him sitting on the blanket laden sofa. Slowly, he pulled off his outer armour and tunic and then his boots, groaning in relief as his feet were freed. 

He pulled the right glove off, then the left - and stopped. 

His left arm wasn't a pretty sight. While the triforce was still visible on the back of his hand, glowing faintly, all around it and up to his elbow were the burn scars he'd got the day he first faced Volga. He was used to them now, but no doubt they'd give his family a shock if they saw them without being warned. With a sigh, he pulled his gloves back on. Maybe he could deal with that tomorrow. 

His scarf he left draped around his neck, bundling some up under his head as he usually did at night. It felt deeply indulgent as he snuggled down under the blankets, the warmth sending him to sleep in no time at all.

Xxx

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

A Place to Call Home- Chapter Five

*****

Warriors awoke to the realisation that he couldn't breathe. His scarf was being pulled tight around his neck and he gasped as his eyes shot open. Swiftly he grabbed at the fabric, trying to stop it choking him. 

An instant of panic overwhelmed him; still half asleep he couldn't quite remember that he was at home and he reached for his sword that wasn't there. 

"Get off!" 

He tried to yank the scarf off completely, but was stopped by an unexpected weight. With a shock, he realised that there was something attached to it. 

No, not something. Some _one_.

He turned, still restricted by the blankets and the scarf, to see who was apparently trying to kill him.

There was a boy clinging to his scarf. A small boy with dark blonde hair and big wide eyes that were fixed on him.

The boy smiled. "Who you?" 

"I... I'm... Link…" he stuttered, his name sounding odd to his ears after so long using nicknames. Recovering slightly, he pulled the child up, both for the boy's safety and his breathing. "Who are _you?"_

"Eli!" The boy beamed. 

"Okay... that's a start..." Carefully Warriors sat up, making sure not to knock the boy onto the floor. He pulled his scarf off in case the child grabbed at it again. Where had the boy come from? The door was locked, he could see the bolt from here. 

"Where's your mama, Eli?"

"Mama sleepy. Dadda sleepy." Eli pointed a chubby finger towards the bedrooms.

The penny dropped. 

"Asleep... in there?" Warriors whispered. 

Eli nodded, too young to notice the effect his presence was having. "Eli not sleepy."

Warriors was stunned. He'd often wondered about his family, what they were doing and if they were well. But he'd never, not once, dreamed that they might have another child.

But here Eli was. His brother. 

Eli tugged on his sleeve. "Why cry?"

"I'm not..." he started, then realised his face was wet. "Oh... I guess I am..." He smiled weakly. "Sorry." 

Eli seemed confused but wriggled a little closer. "Want hugs?" He offered, all round eyed innocence. 

There was a lump in his throat as he nodded. "Yes. Yes please." 

Small, pudgy arms wrapped around his middle and gripped onto his tunic as the little boy gave him the biggest hug he could, his face buried in his brother's chest. Warriors couldn't help hugging him back, his mind taking him back to the many times he'd held Kiran and Sophie the same way.

Eli seemed to enjoy the embrace, but before long he began to wriggle. "Hungry." He announced, removing his face from Warriors' tunic. "Ink get Eli bekfast?" 

Warriors chuckled at the mangling of his name. "Link," he corrected gently, though he didn't really mind. He was still dazed at the revelation and torn between being overjoyed at this new part of his family and heartbroken because he hadn't known. 

"Pease?" Eli tugged at his arm again. "Tummy noisy."

"Okay, okay." He grinned and set the boy on the floor while he peeled himself out fully from the layers of blankets. Not bothering with his boots, he padded barefoot to the kitchen with Eli toddling beside him. "What do you like?"

"Egg. Do egg?" 

"Eggs. Right." He glanced around the kitchen for the egg basket, but couldn't see it. "I don't think there are any eggs."

Eli made a face and pointed to a tall cupboard. "Eggs there. Mama put."

Warriors opened the cupboard and indeed, the egg basket sat on a high shelf. "Why would she put them up there?" He asked, reaching for the basket and trying not to drop them.

"Eli break." 

"Oh!" He laughed. Sophie had done that once too. He still remembered the mess and his mother trying to stop her slipping around on the tiled floor. A pang of sadness returned as he thought about her, but he still set about filling a pan and putting the eggs in to boil. "Shall we do lots? For everyone?" 

Eli nodded, bouncing up and down as Warriors added eggs while keeping the pan as far away as he could. 

"Kiran not dippy," Eli informed him as the water boiled. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Kiran likes his eggs hard boiled," a voice explained. 

Warriors turned to see his father standing in the doorway. "I see you two have met."

"You could say that," Warriors chuckled. "He climbed up my scarf to say hello. Unfortunately it was still attached to my neck." 

Caleb winced. "He's at that age - into everything." He watched his eldest son boil the eggs with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him yesterday. He was already in bed when you arrived and then there was so much to say, I didn't want to overwhelm you." 

"It's fine, I understand. I suppose it never even occurred to me that you might have had more children. I know…that had I only written I might have known." 

"He's only two, Link. There isn't that much catching up to do with him. And he's easily pleased by food and hugs. I think he may secretly be a cat."

Warriors laughed. "He certainly climbs like one! He's... he's amazing, papa. I'm glad I got to meet him." 

"I'm glad too. We thought of you when he was born, not knowing if we'd ever get to tell you about him. But it seems the Goddess has smiled on us."

"I think so... the chances of my ending up here were truly slim. Yet here I am, making breakfast for you all." He laughed. "I can't remember the last time I did anything so domestic. We usually let the... a friend do the cooking." 

"It still suits you." His father looked wistful but said no more. There would be no more arguing over Warriors' career. "Kiran has been joining me in the shop a lot lately." 

"He seems keen." It made him happy that his brother wanted what he had never desired. "I'll show you how to make that monster cake later. But... I do need to go and find my friends. They know where I am, but I shouldn't leave them too long without word. I... try not to do that anymore." 

"That's fair," Caleb agreed, setting a squirming Eli down to slice bread for the eggs to be dipped into. His own bread of course, the smell creeping into Warriors memory. "You'll come back though?"

"Yes." He paused as he lifted the eggs from the water. "I just need to talk to them. But... I do still have my duties. I can't... I can't stay indefinitely." It hurt to say, especially so soon after arriving. But his life was unpredictable and the thought of leaving things unsaid - again - did not sit well with him.

"I know. As soon as I saw that uniform, I knew. But you visit us whenever you can, okay, son? We can't be without you any more." 

"I promise." 

"Speak for yourself," came a mutter nearby. Sophie had entered the kitchen and was weaving her way towards the milk. "Surprised you're still here." 

Warriors drew in a deep breath. It wasn't her fault, it was his, he reminded himself. "Good morning..." he tried.

She glared. "Nothing good about it." Grabbing the milk, she left with a face like thunder for the main room. 

"I'll keep trying," Warriors said before his father could speak. "I won't give up." 

"Sophie grumpy?" Eli asked, chewing on a piece of bread he'd got from... somewhere. 

"Yes, Sophie is a bit grumpy today," Caleb answered, looking worried. "But she'll be okay."

Still chewing the bread Eli got up. "I give Sophie hugs." He toddled out of the kitchen to find his sister.

"He's so sweet..." Warriors smiled as Abigail and Kiran finally joined them.

"He is... reminds me a lot of you at that age," Abigail said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Warriors blushed. "Mama!" 

"It's been six years. I'm allowed," she told him with a smile. She pulled Kiran into the main room. "Let's lay the table. It's our first meal with the whole family." 

In short order, eggs were boiled, bread and butter was sliced and tea was made. The family gathered around the table, even Sophie, though she refused to look her older brother in the eyes. Despite that, the mood was good, with Warriors talking to his parents and Sophie distracting herself by helping Eli with his eggs. 

"Oh this is nice!" Abigail smiled. "All together at last!" 

Sophie snorted, but stopped at a glare from Caleb. 

"This table has been far too empty since you went. Though we did have guests a few days ago. So funny though, one of them was named Link too! I dropped the cups when he told me!" 

Warriors nearly choked for the second time that morning as the topic came up unexpectedly. Though really he should have known it was inevitable.

"Ah. Yes. Actually.... I know." 

His mother's head shot up. "You know?" 

Okay. He tried to order his thoughts. He could do this. Maybe. 

"I didn't know they were going to come here, but I do know them. They're some of the friends I travel with. I'd told them about how I left and they took it upon themselves to... see if they could find out if I was... still wanted." He stared into his tea. "The cake you gave them... they gave it to me." 

"Why didn't they say?" Caleb asked. "We would have told them truthfully." 

"I suppose they wanted an unbiased opinion... I'm sorry if you feel deceived. I really didn't know." 

"Well, it hardly matters, they were nice enough," Abigail said. "But I do wish they'd have told us. But then surely you knew about Eli?"

"No, they decided you got to surprise me with that!" He smiled over to where Eli was elbow deep in egg. "I'm glad."

For the first time, Sophie looked up. " I find it _very_ hard to believe that you just _happen_ to be travelling with someone who has your same uncommon name. It sounds ridiculous."

Warriors couldn't help himself. He grinned. 

"That's not even the half of it," he told her when he realised she was actually listening. "The name Link you see... it has ties. Those who carry it... well, let's say things tend to be chosen for them."

"I don't understand?" His mother frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Warriors glanced at his father, looking for help. 

"You remember the stories we heard, love? Of the hero working with the princess in the war?" 

She nodded.

"We all heard them, but we never knew that hero was our boy here." He smiled proudly. "He's done well for himself hasn't he?" 

"You're the hero?!" Kiran almost fell off his chair. "No way! MY brother?!" 

"He is," Caleb confirmed. "Only the hero is honoured with that uniform. My brother told me that."

"Oh, my." Abigail had gone pale. "All those dangerous stories we heard... that was you?" 

He nodded. "I'm fine though, honestly."

"You're a liar!" Sophie jumped up. "Anyone can buy clothes! You just want a good reason to come crawling back! You're no hero, you're a _bastard_ who abandoned his family!" 

"Sophie!" Caleb scolded. "He's not lying! Please, please just let him talk. Please Sophie. For me." 

She sat down hard, her chair creaking as she thudded back into it. "You'd believe anything he said."

"Sophie..." Warriors desperately wanted to reach out to her. "I can prove it, if you'll let me." 

She shrugged, seeming not to care, but he took it as assent.

Slowly, he pulled off his left glove. The triforce on the back of his hand glowed as it was exposed to light, shimmering with the magic it contained until even his scars seemed bright. 

Kiran was awestruck. "Can I touch it?"

"Yes, it won't hurt you." He leaned over the table and offered his brother his hand.

Kiran reached out, running a finger over the symbol. "It's warm." 

"I don't really notice any more." He smiled.

His mother's gaze, however, was further up his arm. "Are those scars? Oh Link, they look so painful!" 

"They don't hurt now," he assured her. "I got them the same day I got the triforce. They're just... part of me." 

"So what has any of this got to do with you and your friend sharing a name?" Sophie interrupted. "I think you're just trying to change the subject." She tore her eyes away from the triforce, though it was harder than she cared to admit.

"I'm getting to that," he promised. "You see there have been many heroes. Before me, after me, from other timelines. It's terribly complicated. We don't know how, but we've been brought together. We're still working out why. There's nine of us including me." 

"And two of you just happen to have the same name." Sophie was still sceptical and he was reminded of Legend. 

"Well... it's more than that. This is the name the Goddess chose. To put it simply- we're _all_ named Link."

Sophie spilled her milk. 

"You're _what?!_ she spluttered, making no attempt to clean up the milk that was now making its way across the table. Eli giggled, putting his hands into the spreading puddle.

"We're all named Link, all nine of us. Well, nine so far. It wouldn't surprise me if there were more. Really, it's not that many with the name when you consider that we're all from different times and worlds. It's the all being together bit that's strange." 

Sophie was looking at him, possibly _really_ looking at him for the first time since he'd got back. "You expect us to believe this?" She wasn't shouting. In fact it was the calmest Warriors had seen her. 

"Well I hope you do, because it is the truth. Monsters and magic are part of life, you know this... this is just the next level of strangeness that comes with that." 

"Other worlds though, really?" Even Kiran sounded slightly sceptical. 

"More like…other timelines. Somewhere along the way time split and created different versions of Hyrule. I could spend all day trying to explain it, but it wouldn't change much and even we don't understand fully. We've just had to accept that there are lots of times and places and a hero for each." He turned to his mother. "If I go and find them, can I bring them here? You've met two, but the others are just as important."

"Of course you can! It'll be a squeeze but we'll manage!" She smiled. 

"I'm done." Sophie pushed her plate away and got up, her fury coming through clearly though her voice was low. "This is ridiculous. I don't care if he's a hero. He's a terrible brother and son. And I don't want to be near him. I'm going out." She turned, grabbing a light cloak from near the door. 

"Where are you going?" There was a note of panic in Abigail's voice.

"Lucy's house. Don't worry, I'll come back. We don't all just up and leave." She shot her brother a filthy look and stormed out, the door slamming behind her.

"Caleb sighed. "I... she just needs more time." 

Warriors nodded. "I hope so. I just wish she'd talk to me. But I suppose I don't deserve to get to do that."

"You do," Caleb assured him. "She's just not ready yet."

"I can tell... I um... I should go find the others. They can't be far, probably in the village or just outside it." He needed to walk, to clear his head after the whirlwind of the past day. "I won't be too long."

"Can I come?" Kiran asked, his eyes lighting up. "Please?" 

"If Mama and Papa don't mind..." Warriors looked at them. 

"Just be careful," Abigail told him. "Especially if you leave the village." 

"I'll keep an eye on him," Warriors promised, getting up and retrieving his sword from the high shelf it had been placed on. "Come on then." 

Kiran gave a whoop and ran to pull his shoes on, while Abigail started to remove Eli from the puddle of milk and egg that was all over him, his clothes and the table. With a little luck and effort he'd be clean by the time they got back. 

***

Kiran chatted excitedly as they walked through the village, with Warriors doing his best to answer all the questions. He stopped as they neared the trough; Epona was gone and, given her loyalty, he decided that was a good thing. She'd never go with just anyone, Twilight must have retrieved her.

It wasn't market day, so the town was quiet with just a few people milling about the regular shops. Some he recognised, some he didn't. 

Despite himself, he looked around for Sophie, but she was nowhere to be seen. Not that he could remember where her friend's house was. He'd have to try and reconcile again later, for now he had Kiran to worry about.

"I can't see them, they've probably made camp just outside the village. Stay close to me okay?" He doubted there were monsters, but after the attack a few days ago, he was taking no chances. 

Kiran nodded, stepping closer to his brother as they left the village boundaries.

They walked down the path and Warriors wondered if the others had simply returned to the original campsite- which did make a measure of sense if there was nowhere in the village to stay. And certainly he couldn't think of anywhere that could accommodate eight and a horse.

He kept his eye on the land around them, acutely aware that his brother was his responsibility. It was a strange feeling, to be with him like this - the last time they spent time together he'd not even known how to hold a sword and Kiran was little more than a toddler. 

It was nice though, despite the missed years, there was still an easy connection and he hoped it was one that would remain. 

They were about halfway to the campsite when he heard exactly what he didn't want to. The cackle and heavy steps of a group of moblins. 

Warriors swore under his breath. He couldn't tell how many yet, but they were coming. He looked around, seeking the best cover for Kiran. There were trees back the way they'd come, but that was towards the village. His eyes narrowed. He'd just have to make sure none of them escaped.

"Can you climb?" He asked his brother. 

"Huh?" Distracted by the noises, Kiran hadn't been listening. "Hey, what's that noise?" 

"Moblins. Can you _climb_ Kiran?" 

He nodded. "Yes, but..." 

"No buts. See that tree, the one with the two low branches? Get up as high as you can and don't come down until I tell you." 

Kiran looked towards the tree, a shadow of fear on his face. "It sounds like so many..." 

"Don't worry about that. I just need to keep you safe. Go on, up. Please." 

"Okay..." Clearly nervous but still determined, Kiran ran to the tree, grabbing the lower branches and pulling himself up until he was at least halfway. "It's so high..." 

Warriors glanced up, finding he could just about see him. "That's fine. Just stay still." He drew his sword and faced the direction the sounds were coming from.

Warriors had found, often to his annoyance, that the moblins in his world moved faster than the ones in others. It gave far less time to prepare, especially when alone. Indeed, he'd barely got Kiran up the tree when they came into sight.

He scanned them quickly. Usual amount of weaponry, average size... he frowned, trying to count them and saw that there looked to be about twenty. His hand tightened on his sword. Okay, not so bad. He'd faced worse. 

Only usually he didn't have his brother hiding in a tree behind him.

"Just stay there," he said once more and then stepped away, diverting the group of monsters from the tree. His scarf was bright enough to easily attract their attention and the noise increased as they saw him. 

"Come on..." he waited, counting down. He knew how they thought.

As if on cue they rushed him, swarming around him like angry wasps. Their screeching and screaming grew louder, designed to intimidate and unnerve.

He didn't let it. He'd faced them before, many times, and he was not about to let his brother down. 

With a determined smile, he raised his sword. 

His sword came down in an arc, cutting into the rabble of moblins like knife through butter. Several screeched, turning to dust at his feet. That gave him no space though, as others swarmed into the gap they had occupied within seconds. 

He kicked, forcing some of them away. He needed room to move, to watch his back. 

One grabbed at his scarf as he tried to gain some advantage and he snarled, grabbing it with his free hand and sending it flying into some others. He took his chance as they went tumbling, cutting them down without hesitation. 

How many more? He tried to get a look. He seemed to have taken out at least half, but it was hard to be sure when they kept moving. Undeterred, he went in for another attack, goading the monsters, intending to take out as many in one swing as he could. 

When they were just within his swords reach he swung, spinning round and taking more satisfaction than he cared to admit from their dying shrieks.

Now he could see, there were only a handful left. 

One tried to run, but he refused to let any go. Sheathing his sword he pulled out his bow and shot it in the back before it even reached the treeline. 

The remaining moblins, realising that they'd taken on too much, tried to flee in several directions.

Warriors was having none of it. Two more fell to his bow and another to his sword. And then there was just one.

It was running and, much to his dismay, was heading straight for the tree that Kiran was clinging to, still brandishing its weapon.

"I don't think so," he hissed. He ran after it, catching up in a few long strides. With a snarl, he drove his sword through it, it's pained cry the last thing to echo in the air before it all went quiet. 

He glanced around one more time, ensuring they had all gone, before looking up. "Kiran?" He called. "It's okay, it's safe now." 

There was a rustling as Kiran slowly made his way down from the tree. His eyes were wide and he was just a little pale. "Link?"

"Right here..." as Kiran appeared he offered his hand. Kiran shook his head though, making his way down on his own. 

"They've all gone. All of them." It wasn't a question. The boy looked around, seeing the dust and a few scattered weapons. "You did that. All of them." 

"Yes." Warriors was suddenly worried. "I didn't mean to scare you, I had to keep you safe." 

Kiran blinked. "Link?" 

"Yes?"

"That was amazing!" A smile slowly spread across the boy's face. "You're amazing!" 

Warriors groaned. This reaction was potentially _worse_ than fear. "Don't go getting any ideas, Mama is going to kill me as it is. Come on. Let's find the others before anything else happens."

Kiran nodded, almost bouncing after Warriors as they continued their journey. "How long did it take to learn to fight like that?" He grabbed a branch from the floor and swung it around as if it were a sword. "You just went *whoosh* and *chop* and they were dust! Oh wait until the boys at school hear about this!" 

Warriors groaned and ran his hand over his face. He should have run off with the moblins.

***

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life is weird right now. Hope everyone is staying safe!

Home 6

Xxx

It was with great relief that Warriors finally saw a small column of smoke rising from the direction of the camp. They had indeed gone back there and they were now only minutes away. 

"Now they're all very different," he warned Kiran. "You've met two already, but the rest are different again."

"But only one said his name was Link?" He said. "The other was... Alfon, I think?" 

"Ah, no," Warriors laughed. "That's his uncle's name, I think he panicked. He's a Link, just like the rest of us." 

"Oh." Kiran frowned. "Doesn't that get really confusing?"

"Well, we use nicknames a lot," Warriors explained. "I'm the Captain or Warriors... the man you met as Alfon usually goes by Legend - amongst other things - and he's by far the most experienced of us. And the younger one, we tend to just call him Wind, or Sailor. His Hyrule is mostly covered in water, you see. I'll introduce the rest when we get there."

"So you have the same name and loads of nicknames?" Kiran looked bemused.

"Yeah... somehow it works though." They didn't question it really, everyone always seemed to know who was talking about who.

A broad smile lit Warriors' face as the camp came into view. "We're here!" He could see all the others, as well as Epona, scattered throughout the small campsite and he was filled with relief.

Wind's head shot up as he heard Warriors' voice. "You're back!" He dashed across the camp and wrapped his arms around the Captain, hugging him hard.

Kiran was slightly stunned as he lay eyes on the group. True to his brother's word, they were all very different, from the tallest to the very shortest. He couldn't help staring at the one in the multi coloured tunic. Was that hero actually shorter than him? He looked to be. 

Warriors smiled as he carefully prised Wind off. "This one you already know, but come and meet the others."

"He knows me too," Legend grinned, giving the boy a wave.

"Yes, but not by name from what I've heard!" Warriors teased, leading Kiran over, who looked relieved to see another familiar face.

Time was standing near Legend and Kiran's eyes went wide at the tall, heavily armoured, one eyed man. 

"This is our old man, the leader of this bunch." Warriors said. "You can call him Time." 

"Hi..." Kiran looked up at him nervously. 

Time laughed. "Relax, kid. I don't bite." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, towards Twilight. "We leave that to him." 

"Oh come on now," Twilight protested. "That's not fair."

"Sorry," Time apologised with a chuckle. 

"So you should be." Twilight smiled at the boy. "I only bite when provoked." 

Warriors groaned. "I bring my brother to meet you and you traumatise him before he's even met everyone? Thanks." 

He shot them a glare and guided Kiran over to what he _hoped_ would be a less stressful introduction. Wild and Hyrule were the next closest and they were at least slightly less intimidating to look at. 

"What happened to him?" Kiran whispered, glancing at Wild and his seemingly endless scars.

Right. Maybe still intimidating after all.

Wild heard him. "Oh, nothing a little nap couldn't fix!" Hyrule elbowed him and Wild laughed. 

Warriors swore under his breath. 

Okay. The last two, Sky and Four had to be safe. Didn't they? He was still a little nervous as he led Kiran over. 

Kiran was already fascinated by the tiny hero. He was eye to eye with him and that was greatly exciting to the boy. You're only as big as me!" He almost bounced. "And you're a hero too?" 

Four nodded. "I am. Size isn't everything after all." A moment later he yelped as Warriors trod very deliberately on his foot. 

Warriors hated the lot of them. 

"And this, is the hero of the Sky." He smiled but shot him a look. Sky of all people wouldn't let him down... would he?

Sky smiled, his usual, sweet smile. "Nice to meet you. Don't mind this lot."

Warriors sighed in relief. Sky at least he could rely on. 

"I'm afraid they're all of them my fault. I tried to stop the cycle but Gods are hard to kill." 

Warriors buried his head in his hands. Never mind the journey, the real monsters were _right here_.

Kiran gaped at Sky. "You tried to kill a God?!" 

"Okay. We should head back." Warriors grabbed him, pulling him away from the group. 

"Wait! Did he really fight a _God_?!" Kiran tried to get back to Sky.

"It's a very, very long story," Warriors muttered, trying to get his brother moving. 

"But the short answer is yes!" Sky called out cheerfully. 

Warriors let out a long breath. "I _was_ here to invite you back to the house. My parents want to meet you all. But I'm not sure that's a good idea now." He frowned, looking in utter disbelief at all of them. 

Legend clapped him on the back. "Oh come on. I'll keep them in line."

Warriors looked at him. "That fills me with _so_ much confidence." His life he trusted them with. His dignity, not so much.

***

Despite Warriors' misgivings, he didn't have the heart to stop them coming to meet his family. The camp was quickly packed up and the group headed back towards the village. 

Wind was walking with Kiran and, after a quick word with Wind to _watch what he says, so help me Hylia_ , he left them to it. At least if they ran into any monsters this time he wouldn't have to face them on his own. 

Thankfully they did not, and the group arrived back at the village after an uneventful walk. They gathered some looks as they made their way back to Warriors' family home, but that was nothing they weren't used to. A group as large and varied as theirs often garnered attention.

Warriors was slightly unprepared for the rush of _joy_ he felt when he saw the cottage again. Different from the previous day, now he knew a warm welcome awaited him.

He didn't knock before he went in this time, he knew he didn't need to. "Mama? We're all here!" 

Abigail hurried out from the kitchen. "Oh my, look at all of you! Come in, come in!" In preparation for their arrival extra chairs had been placed around the table and the cushions on the sofa had been plumped. "Caleb, my husband, is just baking some fresh bread and then he'll be back. Please, sit, I've two pots of tea on!" She seemed remarkably at ease as her house was filled. 

Abigail gave an extra smile to Wind and Legend. "It's good to see you again. My Link explained why you came. I do wish you'd told us, but I'm grateful to you beyond measure. He's come home because of you." 

Then, much to Legend's dismay, she hugged him.

Wind giggled, but that was muffled as he became the next to be swept up in Abigail's grateful embrace. "Thank you," she whispered and Wind knew she'd told Legend the same. 

He smiled. "We had to. Family is important. "

"Yes, yes it is." 

Hearing the noise, Eli toddled out, dragging the wooden horse on wheels and chewing on a piece of apple. "Ink?" He asked, looking at the filled room with wide eyes. 

"It's your lucky day!" Warriors laughed, bending to pick Eli up. Despite having only met him that day, there seemed to be an instant bond between the brothers. Eli planted his apple-stained mouth into Warriors' scarf and peeked out at the others. 

"When I left, I left a sister and brother," he told the group. "I came back to a sister and _two_ brothers."

"Aww..." Wild leaned forward. "I bet you looked just like him at that age!" He made faces at Eli, causing him to giggle. "Babies are easy," he smiled, looking back at Twilight. 

"Really?" Twilight grinned. "Come here, I need to tell you something." 

"What? I'm com... ow!" He was yanked back when he tried to move.

Twilight was almost doubled over. "That baby has your hair!" 

Legend laughed as Wild tried to pry his hair free of Eli's iron grip, but after a look round the room, made his way over to Abigail. "They've taken to each other well," he said quietly.

"Indeed they have, Alfon... oh that's not your name is it?" She corrected herself with a blush.

"No... but I don't mind if you want to use it. It was my uncle's name." Although he'd initially felt guilty for taking it, he couldn't help but think his uncle would be proud.

"Ah, thank you." She smiled. "Whatever your name, you brought my boy back to me. I can never repay that." 

"Well... most of us don't have much family. We wanted to make sure he kept his." 

Abigail hugged him again and he didn't have the heart to stop her. "I couldn't help but notice that Sophie isn't here," he commented as he gently broke free. "She's not taking his return well, I assume?" 

"No... not at all, she's very angry. I don't know what to do. She won't listen to anyone, not him or us. She walked out this morning when he tried to explain."

Legend considered that for a moment. "I'm no stranger to anger. Would you like me to talk to her?" 

Abigail sighed. "I doubt it will help, but you are welcome to try." 

"If there's one thing I'm good at," he smiled, "It's _trying_. I'll go and find her, don't worry. It's crowded in here anyway."

"Thank you. She said she went to see her friend Lucy in the next street, but I don't know if she's still there. It's the house with the blue door and a stone path." 

"That's enough to go on," Legend assured her. Like many small villages across many Hyrules, the cottages all had unique features that set them apart. 

He wove his way through the packed room, keeping his hat away from Eli's curious hands and made it out the door. It was blissfully peaceful outside and while he didn't know exactly where Sophie was, he didn't mind looking. The village wasn't that big, she couldn't be far. 

It was quite by accident that he found her. There were a lot of those lately, it seemed, those happy accidents. Still, he wasn't complaining. 

There was a line of trees to the west of the village, offering shade and shelter. She was sitting under one, perched on a fallen log and staring out at the village and the people who didn't seem to notice her. 

Legend made his way over. "Hello again." 

She looked up and frowned. "Alfon?" 

He nodded. "Can I join you?" 

"I don't know. Depends if that's really your name." 

"Does it matter?" He sat down anyway, not about to be put off. 

"Yeah, it does. Because if it's not then you're a liar, just like _him_." 

"Are you sure?" He asked. 

She looked at him. "What?"

"Well we can't _both_ be lying. "Either it's my name and he's lying, or it's not and I'm lying. Either way, you can't compare us when one of us is telling the truth." 

She stared at him as if he'd sprouted another head. "Is there something _wrong_ with you?" 

"Oh, almost certainly," he grinned. "But this isn't about me. This is about you." 

Her expression darkened and she turned away. "I don't want to talk about it." 

"You might not want to, but you need to." 

She played with a strand of her hair, refusing to look at him. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't I?" His voice dropped. "Are you sure? I wouldn't understand that sometimes, life is perfect. Sometimes you have everything and everyone you ever wanted. And you think, this is it, this is my life. And then one day... one day you _wake up_ and everything has changed. And you're so _angry_ and _alone_. Is that what I wouldn't understand?" 

She turned slowly to look at him. He was reminded suddenly that she was only twelve, that she probably didn't even realise that others suffered too. Her experience with the world was yet lacking.

"I do understand. Maybe I haven't been through exactly what you have, but those feelings? I get it. I get being angry and feeling betrayed. I get feeling frustrated at other people's lives. Of watching them go about every day without the faintest idea of how you're feeling, because their lives are still perfect. And I get that feeling of it eating you up from the inside." 

She hadn't said anything, but neither had she tried to move away, so he pressed on. "Look... you've been angry half your life. And no one should have to deal with that. But I'm telling you, you can't keep this going. You can't stay angry forever."

"I can." She did jump up then, looking as if she would run. 

Legend stayed seated, but he offered her his hand. "No, you can't. Anger is like a fire, it burns hot and bright but eventually it does burn out. And then there's nothing left but ash. For your sake as well as his, you need to stop." 

"I can't." 

"You think that. But you know what? It's because under that anger - you're scared." 

"I'm not!" She yelled at him, causing those nearby to turn and look.

"You are." His voice was still calm, even. "You're afraid that he'll hurt you again. And it's easier, isn't it? To hide behind anger rather than deal with that fear?" 

"It doesn't matter." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sure he'll leave again anyway."

"He will." Legend agreed. "He has to, at least until this journey of ours is over, none of us can stay anywhere for long. But how things are between you and him when he goes? That's on you." 

She shook her head and he could see her cracking, could see the carefully built walls come tumbling down. "Sit down," he told her and somewhat to his surprise, she did. 

"Look," he sighed. "No one is asking or expecting you to just forget about what's happened. No one thinks you should just... forgive everything overnight. It will take time. But you can't make so much as a start if you aren't even willing to _listen_."

"What would he say?" She still sounded angry, but there was a waver in her voice. 

"Well, that's not for me to say. But he knows he hurt you. That he broke your trust and your heart. Even if you don't want to forgive him, at least let him talk." 

She stared down at the grass under her feet. "I don't want to." 

"I know," Legend acknowledged. "But you'll both feel better if you do." 

He waited, but she said nothing more. He took a chance. "Your parents have admitted that they were also to blame, that they drove him away. Yet you do not seem angry at them. Why is that?"

"Because they were still _there_ ," she whispered. "They didn't just leave me in the middle of the night." She picked at a blade of grass, twisting it round her fingers. 

"And that's worse?"

"Of course it is! He... me... we were _always together_! We'd go to market together and he'd walk me to my friends houses to play! I... I never... I never wanted Mama or Papa to read to me at bedtime, I wanted him! He was my brother and I loved him and without a word he _left me behind_!"

The words came rushing out, almost tumbling over each other as the dam burst. She was crying now, tears of anger, of hurt, of betrayal. "He left me. He left me." 

And there it was. The deep, deep pain that she'd been hiding behind the anger, the attitude and the rudeness. 

Legend shifted closer, and though it made him uncomfortable, he put his arm around her. "I know he feels bad about that too. Sophie... he only came back yesterday. And I don't know how long we'll be here. But none of this can even start to heal if you don't talk at least once." 

She sniffed and he wished he had a handkerchief. 

"It's so unfair. He leaves and when he comes back... I used to imagine him crawling back home miserable and lonely. That's what I wanted, what seemed right. But he's neither. He's got all of you and he's a hero. It's not fair."

"Well, it's true he has us," Legend replied. "But the hero thing? It's not as great as it sounds. Every single one of us has scars, some you can see, some you can't. Those ones on his arm? They aren't the worst. Being a hero sounds dashing and glamorous but... it's not. None of us would change what we do but that doesn't mean it's easy." 

He rubbed her arm, putting aside his own unease to give her comfort. 

"It still... it still feels like he has everything and we have nothing."

"I'm sure. But he's missed you and Kiran growing up. He didn't even know about Eli. He knows the pain he's caused the family. Do you know why we only just found out about all of you?" 

She shook her head as she wiped fresh tears from her eyes.

"Because most of us have no family. My uncle was my last and he died protecting me. Wind has a sister and grandmother but never told us what happened to his parents. Some of us don't even remember our families. And he knew that and hated himself for having it all and leaving it. But when we found out, we tried to help, because we're also a family of sorts and we help each other, even when they're being idiots. _Especially_ then." 

She laughed a little through her tears. "He is an idiot."

"He is," Legend smiled. "But he's _our_ idiot. Come on, come back home. You don't have to talk yet, but just... be there. Just be in the room. That's all we ask. One tiny step. Please?" 

There was a long pause, during which he worried she was just going to get up and run. But at last, she nodded. "Okay. Okay. I can do that." 

"Thank you. Thank you, Sophie." His relief was clear in his voice as he stood, giving her his hand to pull her up. 

Slowly, they began to wall back, Legend letting her set the pace. 

"Alfon?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Is that really your name?"

He glanced over with a half smile. "Do you really want to know?"

She paused. 

"No." 

***

They walked back together, Sophie's pace slowing as they neared.

"It'll be fine," Legend assured her. "We're all of us there at the moment, no one has to talk to anyone they don't want to. I promise, just being in the same room will be enough." _For now_ he thought, but didn't add that. There was no sense in putting any more pressure on her. 

When they arrived back, the gathering had spilled out into the front garden. Kiran was listening in fascination to whatever Sky was telling him, while Hyrule was also showing interest. Time and Twilight were chatting by the wood pile and everyone else appeared to be inside. 

Sophie's head was down, but Legend made sure to walk beside her. "Come on... you can do it." He wasn't sure how much anger she was still holding in, but this was at least progress.

Legend rather wished Warriors was outside, but he supposed you couldn't have everything. He gave the others a smile as he guided Sophie through the gate and into the cottage. 

The main room was so busy that their entrance was not immediately noticed. It was, typically, Warriors who looked up first. 

His eyes widened a little when he saw them and though Sophie turned away, not looking at him, she was true to her word and stayed in the room, easing her way to where Eli was playing with blocks, assisted by Wind. 

Only when she was distracted did Warriors go over to Legend. "You got her to come back..." 

"Yes. But... don't expect miracles. She's been sitting on this since the day you left."

They both looked over to where she now sat on the floor, pulling bricks out and offering Eli suggestions on where to put them.

"Do you think it's possible though? That she will forgive me?" He sighed. "Or not?" 

Legend considered. "She's still young. You're going to have to earn her trust back first. And honestly? I think it's going to take a while. But... yes. I think it's possible." 

It was all Warriors could ask for really. He was willing to put the work in as long as there was the tiniest hint of hope. There was as yet no sign of them switching worlds again, so he had to believe that this was why they were here. 

"I can't thank you enough. What you've done for me... I don't deserve it, or all of you." 

"Nope, you don't." Legend grinned. "But you've got us anyway, just don't forget it." He clapped Warriors on the back. "Now if you'll excuse me... I smell flatbread." He left in the direction of the smell, leaving Warriors alone in the crowded room.

The gathering, now more of an impromptu party, went on well into the night. Food was cooked and eaten almost constantly, music was played on ocarinas and harps and bedtimes completely ignored. 

Sophie, worn out by the day, eventually fell asleep in her father's chair, allowing Warriors to really look at her and see how much she had changed in the six years since he'd left. 

It wasn't just height. Her face was now that of a child taking their first steps into adulthood, even if she wasn't there yet. Her hair, once barely past her shoulders and worn loose, was now in a messy braid halfway down her back. Yet, she still wore a great deal of blue, her favourite colour, and in slumber, he could still see the little girl he'd read bedtime stories to. 

Abigail came to stand next to him. "I do think she still loves you, you know." She rested her head on Warriors' arm. "We all do." 

"Thank you, Mama. I love you too. I just need to wait until she's ready to talk." 

"She'll get there. Alfo... your friend seemed to make an impact on her."

Warriors laughed. "Yeah. He does that." 

"I'm glad you have such good friends. I admit all this hero business is very strange to me, and quite terrifying, but it does seem to suit you. I wish I had seen it before."

"We'd all do things differently, if we could go back," Warriors whispered. "Talk more, shout less, _listen_ to each other. But we can't. We can only work with what we have."

Abigail laughed. "Oh listen to you, so wise now! You really have grown so much, Link. Perhaps tomorrow you can tell me more about the things you have done?"

He nodded. "I'd like that." He wouldn't, _couldn't_ tell her everything. There were some things he knew would give her nightmares and he could never burden her with that. But there were enough good adventures, enough light hearted exploits that he was more than willing to share. 

"Good... good. Now your friends are all bedded down outside... I feel terrible but they don't seem to mind. You can join them or stay in here...as long as you are here, I'm happy." 

He bent to kiss her cheek. "I'll join them but I'll stay near the door. I won't go far." 

"Good boy..." she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, I'm so happy. Now, where has Eli gone?" 

Warriors chuckled. "He gave up a while ago." He pointed to the sofa, where Eli was fast asleep, completely wrapped in the now familiar and much loved blue scarf. 

***

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know the updates have slowed lately and I'm sorry for that. Anxiety and lockdown are not helping my motivation at all! But the updates will keep coming! 
> 
> Thank you SO much for all the reviews, I'm grateful and overwhelmed by the response! Individual replies will come soon, but each and every comment is so appreciated!

The next few days were some of the best that Warriors could remember. It felt like he had been given everything he could possibly want; his family, his friends and his home. The biggest challenge he had was dividing his time amongst everyone and that was one he gladly embraced.

Wild, on discovering that he could bake, had hounded him for recipes and along with Caleb, they had spent several hours in the family bakery, trying out a multitude of new recipes and ideas. Some of them were a great success and Caleb was excited to add to the things he sold at market. Living in a small village as they did, new things tended to attract a lot of attention and demand. 

When he wasn't baking, Eli was either following him around or physically attached to him. The boy had definitely become attached to his eldest brother and did not want to be away from him. Even Eli's bedtime became Warriors' domain, as he tucked his brother in and read him a story, something that sent him spiralling into the past, when he used to do the same for the others. 

Kiran on the other hand, while happy to have him there, was far more interested in the adventures they'd all been on, and was found in the company of a different Link every time someone looked for him. Still, he never complained when Warriors joined them, even shifting to sit a little closer. 

The only lingering wound was Sophie. 

There had been no more arguments or shouting, but neither had there been any attempts at reconciliation on either side. They sat round the same table at mealtimes, but never talking or even meeting the other's gaze. 

Legend was worried that time was running out. 

It had been four days since the return. While no one wanted to push the siblings, the group of heroes all knew that time was very rarely on their side. 

Leaning on the fence, Wind watched Eli playing with sticks and worried. "What do we do?" He sighed at Legend, who was sitting on the bench nearby making arrows. 

"I don't know," he admitted. "If we force it we could just make things worse. But if they don't talk before we leave it could do the same. I don't want him leaving with regrets again and she definitely needs some closure." 

"I think he's afraid to make the first move," Wind observed. "Just look at them now." 

Indeed they were both, remarkably, in the cottage garden. Yet while Warriors was half way up the apple tree picking fruit, Sophie was at the opposite end, pruning roses and occasionally pricking herself and muttering a couple of words she really shouldn't know, much less be using.

Legend shook his head. "So close and yet so, so far." 

The two paused as Abigail came out carrying a tray of drinks. "Elderflower cordial!" She announced cheerfully. "Do have some, please." 

"Oh, thank you!" Wind was happy to take a glass, while Legend took a moment to set the half made arrow aside before reaching for his.

Warriors quickly descended from the tree, a basket of apples over one arm which he set down as soon as his feet touched the grass. 

Not one to be left out, Eli abandoned his sticks to see what his mother was offering, his tiny feet making almost no sound on the grass. 

Until he tripped over the scarf he was still clinging to.

"Oh, Eli!" Abigail quickly put the tray on the bench and was about to get him - but Legend stopped her, putting out his arm to bar her way. _"Wait,"_ he hissed quietly. " _Look._ " 

Eli had started to cry the moment his knees hit the ground, his hands scraping on the sticks and making them bleed. While Abigail had been about to rush to him, she wasn't the only one. 

Warriors and Sophie had both hurried over, reaching the crying boy at almost exactly the same time. 

Warriors crouched down next to Eli, noticing almost too late that Sophie was right next to him. He felt a moment of panic, but ignored it. 

"Hey hey, Eli... it's okay... let me see..." 

"His hand's bleeding," Sophie mumbled. It was the first thing she'd said to him that hadn't been full of anger. 

Warriors noticed, but knew not to comment. "I've something that will help..." he reached to a small pouch on his belt and brought out a soft cloth. He rubbed it between his fingers and a scent of herbs rose from the fabric. "We use these a lot for small scrapes..." he reached for Eli's hand, but, still crying, the boy flinched. 

"Here..." Sophie pulled Eli onto her lap, wrapping her arms around him as Warriors took Eli's small hands again and wiped them over with the infused cloth.

"We shouldn't stay..." Legend whispered. "He's not really hurt and if they see us watching we might ruin this chance. Let's just... go..." he gestured to the gate. 

Abigail was clearly hesitant, but she nodded anyway. They didn't need to go far and this was too good a chance to let slip by. Quietly, the three of them left, leaving Warriors and Sophie to a whimpering Eli and their own pent up feelings.

Warriors cleaned Eli's scraped hands with care, keeping his eyes fixed on the boy, despite wanting to look at his sister. 

"Hurt," Eli sobbed, his face red and puffy. 

"I know it does," he soothed. "That scarf is a bit big for you hmm? Shall I take it back and put it on me?" 

"No. Blue." Eli grabbed it even tighter.

Then, to Warriors' complete and utter shock, Sophie laughed. 

"It's his now you know. He does that. Latches onto things." Another sentence spoken without anger. 

"Yes I... I'm starting to notice that..." he smiled affectionately at the toddler, not anywhere near as bothered as he thought he'd be to see Eli wiping his grubby face on his precious scarf.

"No more hurt?" Sophie asked him, checking his knees quickly. "No hurt," he confirmed, though his hands still looked a little sore. "Ink clean." 

"Yes... he did." She let him go and he scrambled off her lap, scarf still in hand. 

"Play sticks," he declared and wandered off again, the incident already forgotten. 

"Children really do bounce back..." Warriors observed, looking up. It was then that he realised that apart from Eli, he and Sophie were completely alone.

She seemed to realise that as well, and her face showed the same feeling of panic he'd had when he realised she'd run over too.

"Well, he's fine. Back to the roses..." she began to move.

"Sophie..." he stopped her, knowing he sounded desperate. "Please talk to me. I don't want anything, just to talk. Please. I'm begging you. Talk to me." 

Sophie stopped, her back still to him. Her shoulders were tense as she waged an inner battle with herself. 

"I know you're still angry," Warriors said. "You have every right to be. I'm not asking you to stop feeling that, or to forgive me. I just... want to tell you some things. To give reasons, no matter how poor. Will you let me?" 

There was a shift in her posture, a slight sagging of the shoulders. "Is there any point? It won't change what happened."

"No, you're right. It won't. But... it may change the future, if you know everything. Please, Sophie? I'll never ask anything of you again if that's what you want just... give me a few minutes."

He held his breath, waiting. 

At last, she sighed and sat down at one end of the bench. She glanced at him then, not meeting his eyes fully, but still acknowledging him. "Okay."

"Thank you." He sat down at the other end, not wanting to crowd her. "Thank you. Oh... where to start..." 

"With why you left me and never even said goodbye?" 

He winced. "Fair enough. We'll start there." 

He looked at her, sitting there with her head down. She looked small suddenly, as small as the day he left. "I want you to know, I did say goodbye. Just... not the way I should."

Her head shot up. "What do you mean?" 

"Before I left. You were asleep of course, so I know it doesn't count, but I did slip into your room. I kissed your head, told you I was sorry. You barely stirred, but I was too afraid to do it any other way. I was such a coward."

"And Kiran?" She asked. She was still looking at him.

He nodded. "I went to him too. It... it was never about you or him, please tell me you know that. It wasn't anything you or he did to drive me away. The two of you were the hardest thing to leave."

"I know. But we still got hurt. Because you _did_ leave, no matter how hard."

"Yes. And I will never stop being sorry for that. I wasn't thinking clearly, I know that now. I've had a lot of time to think about how I messed up." 

He was about to say more, but to his surprise, she started talking first. 

"I wasn't even angry to begin with. Mama and Dad, they said you'd had a fight, that you'd gone to calm down. I was sad, because I missed you. But I was sure you'd come back. And then... you didn't." She paused, her mind trying to put into words the feelings she'd held in for years.

"And I watched Mama crying and lighting the lamp each night. And you never came back. So then I thought... it's okay. It's my birthday soon. You'll be back for that." She looked away again, remembering the day she turned seven. "When you weren't... _that's_ when I got angry. When I realised you'd really left us and you weren't coming home." 

"I wish there was something I could say to make it better." Warriors looked at her sadly. There were no such words he knew. No words could erase his actions.

"Did you ever... think about us, how we were feeling?" She whispered the question, afraid of the answer.

"Of course I did. I missed you from the moment I left. I knew my leaving would be hard on the two of you."

"But we weren't enough to keep you here." There was an edge to her voice that he couldn't quite place. Anger? Sadness? Or something else entirely? 

"At that time, I don't think Hylia herself could have kept me here." It was a difficult admission, painful and one he hoped wouldn't make things even worse. But lying to her was not an option. "I was so angry too. I felt trapped, betrayed. And if I'd stayed that would only have festered and grown."

"So you never even thought about coming back?" There was a definite waver to her voice now. "I think we're done here." She moved to stand and leave the garden.

"No, wait," he moved closer, not wanting her to go. "I didn't at first, that much is true. I was angry, and desperate and my only goal was to make it to the castle and train to be a knight. I still missed you. But going back just wasn't an option." 

He took a breath, making sure she wasn't going to run before continuing.

"It was after I entered training that the anger began to fade. Maybe the sparring helped with that. I remember being praised by the Soldier training us, being told how well I was doing, how quickly he expected me to progress. I was elated and then - I realised I was alone, with no one to share my accomplishments with. No parents to feel proud of me, no siblings to get excited with me. And for the first time I just wanted to be back with you all."

"So why didn't you? You could have come, or written." Sophie looked at him accusingly. 

"Well I wasn't allowed to leave training but... yes, I could have written. And actually I... I did try. But I'd left so much unsaid the words wouldn't come. I think I wrote six or seven letters that day - but I never sent any of them." He still had them, all of them, in his room at the castle. Perhaps one day, he could share those failed attempts with her. 

"I stopped trying after that. I threw myself into training instead. And I suppose I just shut myself off. It was... easier." 

"Easier." She shook her head. "Easier to forget us."

"No. Easier not to _feel_. Because I knew if I did, I'd break. And then the war started and my life wasn't my own anymore. I couldn't break, because too much depended on me." 

"I didn't want to feel either." She surprised him with the admission. "I didn't want to miss you, but I did. I didn't want to be angry, but I was. Because even if it wasn't all your fault, you were the one who was gone. I was _six_ , Link." She hesitated, realising she'd used his name for the first time. "I was six and you were the big brother I loved. And one day I woke up and you were just gone. I wondered why you didn't love me anymore." 

She pulled at the hem of her blouse, twisting the fabric in her hands. "Mama tried to take the blame many times. They both did. But they were here and you weren't. I told Alfon that too. That's what makes the difference."

"I understand," he said softly, and he truly did. "We could all of us have handled it better, but you're right, I'm the one who walked away and took years to come back. That's all on me and I accept that." 

"Why so long, Link?" Her voice cracked and he realised she was crying. "A year, even two, but six? If you really stopped being angry with them, why so long?" 

Seeing her cry, seeing a fraction of the hurt he'd cause, broke his heart. 

"Things... they went ways I could never have planned. Even after the war ended there always seemed to be something going on that needed attention. And eventually so much time had passed that even when I did find myself here, it felt so awkward that I didn't come." He held his left hand out, still gloveless and showing the triforce. "This is supposed to represent courage. But it seems, that does not extend to facing your family." 

Sophie looked at it and then, ever so slowly, reached out and touched it, with far more reservation that Kiran had shown. 

"I was even angrier when I saw that. When I found out you were the hero. I told Alfon how I used to imagine you crawling back, having failed at everything." She laughed bitterly. "I wanted that so much. It seemed fair. Knowing you were successful made it all hurt so much more. But then he told me... he said it wasn't that great being a hero. That it's a hard life." Sophie looked away. "I wish that didn't make me feel better, but it did."

"Well, yes." Warriors sent silent thanks to Legend. "He would know, as one of us he's been through it too, I'd even say he's been through more. It is hard. You sacrifice a lot, you put yourself in danger, you risk dying on a daily basis. I wouldn't change it - but a fancy tunic and scarf don't mean it's a charmed life."

She buried her face in her hands as the tears started again. "I wanted you to suffer. To regret. To feel the way I did. But then when I was told you had - I was angry again because you made me feel so guilty!" Her words were muffled by her hands, but he could still understand them. 

"You made everything so hard! You're still making it hard! And I... and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

Hearing her distress, Eli wandered over, whining to be picked up. 

Sophie sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before bending to lift him onto her lap. 

"No cry, Sophie," he mumbled, wrapping his chubby little arms around her. "No cry." 

Warriors wiped the dampness from his own eyes as the siblings hugged, glad she had someone she would allow to comfort her.

"I know I messed things up for you. And I wish I could fix it, but I can't. And I don't deserve another chance at a relationship with you, but I'm asking anyway." He bit his lip hard, trying to keep from crying, but it was in vain. 

"I love you, Sophie and I'm not asking you to love me back. But I do and I always will." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry for everything and even though I found the life that suits me, I hate what it cost. I hate that I didn't come back sooner and left you feeling this way for so long." 

She didn't reply, but Eli turned his head. "Ink cry?" His little face crumpled and he went to move, but Sophie was still crying too. "Sophie cry." 

Panic crossed the little boy's face as he looked at both his siblings, each with tears running down their face. "No cry!" He pulled away from Sophie and toddled along the bench, to where Warriors still sat. Then he gripped his brother's tunic and pulled. 

"Eli..." 

"No cry!" He whimpered again, tugging on the tunic until Warriors shuffled along, closer to Sophie than he'd been in years. Eli's grip stayed firm until his small arms could finally reach them both. 

"Oh..." Sophie blinked as Eli tried his best to get an arm round each of them. He was still struggling though and, despite her reservations, she moved a little closer.

Warriors did the same, how could he not? And then the two of them were sitting with arms touching, as Eli made a tremendous effort at hugging them both. 

"He hates it when people cry," she whispered. "He always has." 

"He's got a big heart for a small boy." Warriors replied. Eli was naturally caring and it showed in the way he fawned over his siblings. 

"He has..." she smiled, her face still blotchy from crying. "I wish I was more like him." 

"You are." They were so close that he took the chance and put his arm around her shoulders.

She didn't pull away.

"Anger and hurt don't mean you are heartless. And... not forgiving someone doesn't mean you don't care. Whatever happens between us, I still believe in you."

"I want to forgive you," she whispered. His arm around her felt strange but she wasn't ready to end it quite yet. "I do. I just don't know how." 

"I can wait," Warriors told her. "However long it takes. I will use that time to try to be someone worthy of forgiving. And you don't have to promise anything. Whatever you can give me is more than I deserve. Maybe... we can both try to be more like Eli." 

"Okay. That's fair." She sniffled again and looked up. "I'll try."

"Me too." 

They fell quiet and Eli looked up. "No more cry?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Warriors chuckled. "No, Eli. No more cry." 

They lingered like that for a moment, until Eli began to fidget, his feet walking over their legs as he tugged at Warriors' tunic. "Hungry," he announced, blinking at them. "Apple?" 

"Sure," Warriors smiled. "Come on then." He set Eli down and glanced to see if Sophie was going to get up and join them. 

She did.

"He needs it cut still," she said. "I'll do it." 

Warriors suspected she wanted to get away for a while, but he didn't question it, handing her an apple he'd recently picked. "We'll stay here."

He watched as she headed inside, while Eli returned to playing with the sticks with the now dirty scarf on the floor beside him. 

A click at the back gate made him turn. His mother was coming through, her face full of concern. "I saw you talking... did... anything happen?" She asked, glancing towards the door. 

He smiled tiredly. "We made progress. We still have a long way to go, but this is a start. I know I can't rush her, the pain is too old and too deep. But I have hope now." 

Abigail smiled, pulling him into a hug. "That's good news. To have you two close again is my greatest wish now that you are back." 

Warriors nodded, but his only wish was that he was granted enough time to reach that point.

Xxxx


	8. Chapter Eight

Xxxx

It was the start of a truce between Warriors and Sophie. In the days that followed they ate at the same table, exchanged pleasantries and Sophie even sat with them when Kiran pleaded to hear more of his brother's adventures. It wasn't perfect, it was too soon for that, but it was certainly more comfortable. 

Leaning against the fence, Warriors watched as Sophie helped Kiran in the garden. Eli was at his feet, the scarf in his hands again.

"You're never getting that back, you know." Legend grinned as he came to join him. "I can't wait to see you explain that to your Zelda." 

"Don't..." Warriors groaned slightly. "Never mind her, Impa will have my head if she finds out I let a two year old drag the treasured uniform of the hero around a garden. And to bed. And dinner." 

He looked down. Eli had a good chunk of it wrapped around him as he played. "How can I take it from him though?" His expression softened. "He loves it." 

Legend snorted. "The great captain, done in by a two year old. Ganon wept."

Legend looked down just as Eli looked up. "Hi hi Alfoon!" He grinned. He reached out, small hand grasping. "Play hat?" He blinked, his eyes hopeful.

Legend closed his eyes in resignation, taking off his hat and popping it on the boy's head to delighted giggles.

"What was that about _me_ being done in?" Warriors snickered. 

Legend punched him in the arm. "Oh, stop." 

Warriors laughed. "I can't blame you, he is adorable." He shook his head. "To think I almost never met him. What a loss that would have been." 

"As soon as I saw him, I knew you had to get here." Legend sighed. "You do know we cant stay forever don't you?" 

"I know. I know we've been here nearly two weeks already and that we probably don't have much longer. And I'll do my duty as I always do but..." he turned his head to look at the cottage and his family. "It's going to be harder leaving this time than it was before." 

Legend elbowed him lightly. "Just enjoy the time we have left, don't sit around worrying. And next time when you come back, you _know_ they'll be happy to see you." 

"You're right." Warriors smiled. "And I will enjoy it. But… there's some things I'd like to do before we have to go... will you help me?"

Legend's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "That depends on what it is."

Warriors grinned. "Trust me." 

Xxx

It wasn't only Legend's help he needed. That evening, when the others had made camp, the younger two were in bed and Sophie was reading in her room, Warriors sat with his parents by the fire. The chairs had been pulled closer and his father had produced a carafe of cherry brandy that he'd been saving. Each of them held a small glass in their hands. 

Warriors sighed. His father knew already and perhaps his mother did, but they'd not spoken of it, knowing the pain it would cause. Yet he couldn't go forward without her help and if they didn't talk now, it might be too late. 

He sipped his drink, savouring the flavour. "These past two weeks... they've been amazing. I can't recall when I was last this happy." He looked Abigail in the eyes. "But... Mama... I'm sorry but... I can't stay."

"Link! You can't say that, you've only just got back!" Abigail reached out, her hand grabbing his. "Please son, do not leave us again." 

Warriors swallowed the rising emotions and tried to remain calm. "It's not the same, Mama. I'm not angry, I'm not running away. But I have a duty to fulfill, both to the Princess and to my friends. This journey we're on, we still don't know exactly where it's leading us. But I _do_ know that all our worlds depend on its success. That is not something I could or _would_ walk away from. I love you, more than anything, but this is what I must do." 

He set his glass down and took both her hands in his. She was crying and he hated that - had he not caused her enough tears? - but he pressed on. "I think you knew that, Mama, deep down."

She nodded, squeezing his hands. "I suppose I did," she whispered. "Your friends would have likely left by now if they weren't waiting for you. But I... I do not know how I can bear to let you leave again." 

"It will be hard for me too," he admitted. "But it will be different this time. As soon as I can I will visit and it _may_ be possible to write. This is my home and it always will be, but I belong out there. With them." 

Abigail let his hands go and wiped her eyes. "You really were meant to be a knight..." she smiled shakily. "I'm proud of you, you know. Very proud." 

"We both are," Caleb added, embracing his wife. "No matter what happened in the past, we are blessed to have you as our son."

"Thank you... that means the world to me." Warriors' voice threatened to crack. "I may still have some time yet, there is no real telling when we'll be called, but I wanted to tell you now, before I lost the chance. And to ask for your help in setting a few things in place before I go." 

"Whatever you need, son." Abigail whispered. "You just ask." 

Warriors leaned forward. "Well... what I had in mind was..." He shifted a little closer to the fire as he outlined exactly what he wanted to do. 

By the time he was done, the glasses were empty and he felt more at ease. This was the final part of his plan, now that he knew Legend and Sky were helping with the rest. All he had to do was make sure everything got done before they were pulled away. Strangely, he was confident that it would. If this was indeed a gift from the Goddess, then she would let him see it through.

He sat back. His mother was half asleep in the chair and his father was staring into the now fading fire. He would miss this, these quiet evenings when there was no great destiny or quest to be fulfilled. But knowing he could come back, knowing that all this would be waiting for him, that was something he knew would get him through the hardest battles and toughest challenges. 

He smiled, his hand on his mother's arm. "Go to bed, Mama. I won't be going anywhere tonight." 

She nodded. "I am tired. I just don't want to miss any time with you." 

"Well I'm not great company when I'm asleep anyway," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

It worked well enough to get a smile from her. "True enough. Tomorrow though, we'll see about putting your idea into practice." 

She got up, Caleb rising too. Warriors didn't protest when she leaned in and kissed the top of his head as though he was still a small child. "Sweet dreams." 

"You too, Mama." 

He watched them go and reminded himself that leaving, that fighting, it was all to help keep them safe.

Xxx

The following morning was a bright, clear and sunny day. Caleb was absent, having risen early to bake for market and Wild had gone with him, both to help and to learn.

In the main room, Wind was showing Kiran how to tie various knots, with mixed success. Eli was next to them and Warriors wondered if he should be concerned that the boy was chewing rope.

"Link, look!" Kiran held up a length of knotted rope and grinned. "Now I can tie the packages to father's cart!" 

"Yes, as long as they never need to come off again!" Wind laughed, throwing another piece of rope at Kiran. 

"Hey!" Kiran protested, but he laughed and grabbed the rope for another try. "Okay, show me again." 

Watching them, Warriors realised it was the first time there hadn't been a hint of guilt for considering Wind a brother too. Before, there had always been the slight fear he was just trying to replace Kiran, but now he saw that they were both his brothers in his eyes, different, but neither worth more than the other. 

He grinned, resting his hands on Kiran's shoulders. "If he gets too bossy, just practice your knots on him!" 

"Ooh!" You'll be the one getting knotted in a minute!" Wind retorted, but he was laughing behind the threat. 

"I'll leave you to it then!" Warriors grinned, feeling content as scooped Eli up and went to see how Legend and Sky were getting on.

He found Sky first, sitting under a tree a short distance from the cottage. "How's it going?" He asked, looking at the project taking shape in Sky's hands. 

"Oh, quite nicely," Sky smiled. "As long as I have a few days it should be done in time. He showed Warriors the progress he'd made. 

"It looks amazing already," Warriors grinned, moving Eli's hands away from it. "It's going to be perfect, I can't thank you enough." 

"Oh I like doing it and this is something new'" Sky smiled easily. "I might even make some of these for home. They're a lot of fun." 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Warriors replied. "Have you seen Legend?" 

Sky waved a hand towards the main village square. "He said he needed something important, didn't say what. He hasn't come back yet though." 

"I'll find him. Thanks." He readjusted Eli in his arm and headed off to the market. 

Eli tugged at the scarf that Warriors had actually managed to wear that morning. "Want walk," he insisted, wriggling to be put down. 

"You hold my hand then," he said, setting him down. "Don't get lost." He found he had to bend slightly so that Eli could reach his hand, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be.

What _was_ uncomfortable were the stares he realised he was getting as he walked through the busy market. More than that, he heard his name whispered several times. They were talking about him.

His hand tightened slightly on Eli's. The words drifted, _runaway, baker's boy, soldier, war, mother_. All too mixed and too quiet for him to hear the context, to work out what they thought of him. He told himself not to care, his family was all that mattered, yet, he didn't dare look at any of them. He kept looking for Legend and hoped no one stopped them. 

"Link! By the Goddess, is that you?" The voice rang out.

He groaned. So much for that hope.

A woman hurried over, hands on her hips. "It is, isn't it? My my, would you look at what a fine man you are now! I'd heard rumours you were back." 

Vaguely, he recognised her as an acquaintance of his mother's, though her name escaped him. 

"You really have grown," she mused and he didn't like the way she was looking at him. Like a piece of meat on the butcher's stall. "You should come round for tea and meet my daughter. She's grown too, you know. You remember my daughter, don't you?" 

He didn't, but that seemed largely irrelevant. "Ah I would but... I have to get Eli home. Do... give her my best." Flashing her his best smile he dodged around, moving as fast as Eli could go until he was certain she wasn't following.

"Could have been worse," he mumbled, looking for his father's stall as a stopping point. 

It was as he saw the bakery table at the far end, another voice called out. 

"You! Link!"

He tensed, hearing the aggression in the tone.

"You've a nerve, coming back here."

Yep, this was definitely going to be worse.

As the voice got closer, he picked Eli up, despite his protests. There was someone pushing through the crowd towards him, a heavy set man who did seem somewhat familiar. 

Warriors stood his ground, though having Eli with him made him uneasy as the man stomped forward. 

"How dare you come back here after what you've done?" The man was about ten years his senior and Warriors tried to remember his name as he was bellowed at. "You've no right!" 

"There is no need to shout," Warriors said quietly. "I am well aware of my failings. Tratin, isn't it? You worked for my father?" 

"That I did and a whole lot more after you upped and left! Didn't think of that, did you, no!" 

"You are right, I did not," Warriors admitted. Eli, upset by the shouting, buried his face in his brother's neck. "But I have made my peace with my family now." 

"Oh, you have, have you? If you only knew how many nights your father sat up listening to your mother cry. Made your peace? Hah!" 

"We've discussed that," he replied, his voice still quiet. "I do not deny the pain I caused. But I have come back to heal those wounds and I will thank you to let me on my way. You are upsetting my brother."

"Pah! The brother you didn't know you had two weeks ago! Pathetic! Go back to wherever it is you've been hiding." He got closer and jabbed Warriors in the chest with his finger, close to Eli's leg.

Warriors' stance changed in an instant. No matter that this man knew, or even had helped his father, a line had just been crossed.

"Remove your hand, sir." Any pleasantness was gone from his voice. Now it was low, dangerous. "Now." He met the man's angry glare with a cold one of his own. 

"Who do you think..." 

A narrowing of Warriors eyes stopped him.

"I think," Warriors said quietly. "I am not someone whose patience you wish to test." 

"You come back here with that attitude after all you've done?" Tratin took a step forward, but Warriors held up his free hand. 

"One more step, _sir_ and I will be forced to remove you from my presence. And I assure you, I only need one hand for _that_." Warriors' other hand tightened slightly on Eli, trying to offer the boy reassurance. 

"Step. Back." 

To Warriors' relief and surprise, the man did. He couldn't help but be satisfied at how unsettled the man looked when he realised he had bitten off more than he could chew. 

"Good decision." He had no desire to cause a scene in the middle of the crowded market, but he would if he had to.

"Now leave, before you upset anyone else." The voice came from behind Warriors and he had never been so glad to hear it.

He didn't mind admitting though, that it was the last one he expected. 

Sophie stood in the spot just vacated by Tratin, glaring up at him, seemingly untroubled by how much bigger the man was than her twelve year old self. 

"Sophie?!" Tratin looked shocked. "How can you of all people defend him? You wouldn't even speak of him."

"How we felt, or feel about him now is a matter for our family and our family alone. You don't get a say in that. You don't get to make Eli cry either. So go away."

She sounded older than her years in that moment and Warriors could see the strong, determined woman she would one day become. 

"This is ridiculous. After all the pain, you just welcome him back." 

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You haven't been there. You don't know anything. Just... go away." 

"Now." Warriors added firmly. Despite knowing how easily he could remove the man, he much preferred for him to leave of his own accord. 

The man made a noise of disgust. "I'm going. But you tell your dad to ask no more of me. He'll get nothing." 

Warriors doubted that would be an issue once Caleb found out what had happened, but resisted saying anything. Eli's arms were like a vice around his neck and his brother's wellbeing was his first priority. 

Sophie had rather less reservations. "He won't want you anyway. Go away!" 

Her glare and Warriors' unwavering stare finally seemed to have the desired effect. Tratin turned, stomping off through the market. 

__

__

It was as he left that Warriors noticed someone else watching him too. A familiar figure, in a blue hat. 

Once the man had passed, Legend made his way over, a concerned look on his face. 

"Everyone okay?" He asked. There was a bag slung over one shoulder that seemed to be bursting at the seams. 

Warriors nodded. "We're fine. Nothing we couldn't handle." He rubbed Eli's back as he turned to Sophie. "Thank you. I... didn't expect that." 

"It's not his business," she said quietly. "It's ours." 

She stepped closer to see Eli, but Legend noticed that she didn't hesitate as much as she would have just a few days ago. 

"That means a lot," Warriors smiled as he tried to loosen Eli's arms. She still saw him as family, even after everything and that filled him with hope for the future. 

__

__

__She nodded, shifting away a bit, but within arms distance. "He's going to be grumpy now. You should take him home. I need to help dad and tell him what happened. You... can tell Mama."_ _

__"Okay." Warriors would have preferred that Sophie come back with them, but he knew she would not let their father down. And if Tratin turned up again, Wild was around too - and he certainly wouldn't take any nonsense. "I'll see you later."_ _

__"Yeah." She patted Eli's hand and whispered a few soothing words in his ear, before returning to the stall, glancing back a few times as she walked._ _

__"You sure you're okay?" Legend asked once she was out of earshot.__

___"Of course... you think I can't handle one idiot like him?" He grinned._ _ _

___"Physically? In two seconds flat. But that isn't what we're talking about, is it?" Legend raised an eyebrow._ _ _

___Warriors sighed. "I suppose not, but it's fine. He had a point after all. More than one actually. I did cause all the pain he said. And he was right that two weeks ago I didn't even know about Eli. I suppose I just... didn't want to hear it from outside the family."_ _ _

___"Well that's fair enough," Legend agreed. "And it seems Sophie agrees."_ _ _

___Warriors face lit up at that. "I really didn't expect that. Almost made the whole incident worth it."_ _ _

___Legend laughed and helped Warriors finally loosen Eli's grip. "She's coming round. I had a feeling she would."_ _ _

___Shifting Eli into the other arm, he smiled. "I think so. And I know there is still much more I need to do, but after that... I really believe we can still have a relationship."_ _ _

___"Softie," Legend teased, but he was smiling too. "You really are lucky, you know."_ _ _

___"Yeah... I know. I just forgot for a while."_ _ _

___Legend laughed and patted Warriors' shoulder. "Come on, let's get back. Eli probably needs his mother and this bag weighs a ton."_ _ _

___"Sounds like a plan." Eli didn't show any sign of wanting to walk back and despite feeling like it shouldn't affect him, his arms were starting to ache._ _ _

___As they left the market, he glanced at the bulging bag. "Do you really need all that to help me out?"_ _ _

___"Well..." Legend shifted the bag. "Most of it..."_ _ _

___"Most... hmmm." He eyed Legend suspiciously. "You've been buying stuff you don't need again, haven't you?"_ _ _

___Legend pulled the bag closer defensively. "Just because I don't need it now, doesn't mean I won't."_ _ _

___Warriors laughed. "Whatever you say. Hoarder."_ _ _

___Legend glared but didn't deny it. "Oh, do shut up."_ _ _

___Xxx_ _ _


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another delay :/ I got distracted with one shots I'm so sorry! I'm about halfway through replying to comments but as always, I appreciate every single one! Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I've been incredibly lucky and have been gifted some exceptional art for this fic, which I am beyond grateful for. ❤ Unfortunately I'm not able to share it all, but these two I can!
> 
> The whole family! My birthday present from Laris-art!  
> https://tuxedoelf.tumblr.com/post/625143703513841664/takemetotheastral-laris-art-a-birthday
> 
> And Warriors with Eli from mctimewithautomail!  
> https://tuxedoelf.tumblr.com/post/625628084109017088/mctimewithautomail-for-those-of-you-who-may-not
> 
> Please give them some love!

Chapter Nine

Xxx

By the time they got back, Eli's natural resilience had kicked in and he was smiling as he ran to Abigail. Still, Warriors and Legend filled her in on the events as she soothed him. 

"Ah, he was always a funny one..." she shook her head. "Don't worry, we shan't be looking for his assistance any longer." She shifted Eli on her lap with a smile. "But Sophie spoke up for you... that is wonderful!" 

"It is. We're getting there, Mama. Slowly but surely." 

"I am very happy to hear it." Eli was half asleep now, curled up close to his mother. "It feels like we are finally one family again." Rocking Eli gently, Abigail smiled as he slipped deeper into slumber.

"It does," Warriors agreed. "And, if you'll forgive me, Mama, I would say it has grown by eight." 

She looked up at that, to Legend first and then outside, where several of the others could be seen, helping, relaxing and talking. "My son, I could not agree more." 

Legend could feel his cheeks going pink at the announcement. Family wasn't something he ever imagined for himself, though others had said how he and the Captain bickered like siblings. "Ah... thank you... um... I'm going to go and... make a start on this lot." Grabbing the bag, he made a hasty exit before his words failed him.

Warriors laughed as Legend left. "Don't mind him. He's not good with emotions." 

Abigail chuckled. "Oh, I do not mind. He's a good boy." She picked the now soundly sleeping toddler up. "You all are." Leaning over so as not to squash Eli, she placed a kiss on her eldest's cheek. "Now, I must get this one to bed."

She turned towards the bedrooms and Warriors watched her go. Despite the events in the market, he felt calm and at ease, the man’s aggression already a distant memory. A sigh escaped him. If only that feeling could last forever. 

Rather than stay in the house alone, he wandered outside and, much to his delight, found Wind in the garden, having just finished another knot-tying lesson with Kiran.

"You must be running out of things to show him," he grinned, sitting down next to where Wind was packing the practice ropes away. 

"We've gone through all the basics, but now he needs to practice. It's important to get them just right you know," Wind informed him, with the air of one who accepted no less than perfection. 

Warriors nodded. Wind did take his sailing skills very seriously. "He seems to enjoy it though. And I'm sure they have plenty of use on land too." 

"Knowing how to tie knots is _always_ useful," Wind replied, then smiled. "But you know that." 

"I do," he agreed. "I just wanted to talk to you. I feel like I've been neglecting you lately and I don't like that." 

"That's silly. You're with your family, you're supposed to be distracted!" 

Warriors looked at Wind, recalling all the time they'd spent together since meeting and what he had said to his mother just moments ago. "You're family too, you know. Everyone says we're like brothers and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'm trying very hard to be fair to _all_ my siblings." 

Wind laughed. "Listen to you!" He grinned. "I guess I don't mind _having_ a big brother as well as being one." 

"Good," Warriors told him. "Because I think my mother is already updating the family tree." 

"I hope she realises that's eight more birthdays!" He grinned. "Hey... can I ask you something? Wild mentioned it this morning and now I'm wondering..."

"What is it?" He started to coil the last ropes. 

"He's been our cook since the group got together. I don't think I've ever seen you on dinner duty. But... you're a baker's son. You must know how to make bread and things?"

Warriors nodded. "I do. Bread, cakes, most of the things my father makes, though not as well."

"So then... why have you never made anything for us? You know how much Legend likes freshly baked bread. I'm surprised he hasn't eaten your father out of business!" 

"I think he's had a good try!" Warriors grinned but it faded quickly. "The truth is... I haven't baked anything since the day I left. I didn't want to, it was a reminder of what I'd left behind, a life I didn't think I'd ever go back to." 

"Even after you stopped being angry?" Wind pushed. 

"Even then. I suppose by that point it just hurt. Too many memories. Sometimes even smelling bread baking was enough to take me back, let alone actually making some."

Wind leaned forward, staring at Warriors intently. "But it's different now. Isn't it?"

"I suppose it is,' Warriors agreed. "And I suppose... I could try again. I never hated it, it just wasn't how I wanted to spend my life." 

"I think your father would really like it if you spent some time helping him before we have to go," Wind said. "It would be good for both of you." 

"And I thought the older brother was supposed to be the wise one!" Warriors grinned. "You're right though, he would. So I will." Wind had been right about him coming home. Chances are he was right about this too.

Xxx

Warriors knew some would laugh if they could see him now. His hair was scraped back haphazardly, his tunic was nowhere in sight and the sleeves of his undershirt were rolled up past his elbows. 

He didn't care. He hummed a little as he worked the dough, pushing the heel of his hand into it, stretching it out and folding it back, before turning it and repeating the process. 

"You've not forgotten, I see. I'm glad." Caleb paused his own work to watch his son. "If anything, all that fighting has given you an even stronger arm! 

Warriors laughed. "I don't think I could ever forget. I had forgotten how soothing it is though." You could take the stress and worries of a whole day out on the dough - and still eat the results. “I should do it more." 

"Still time for a career change," Caleb chuckled, as he began to weigh the flour for the fruit cake. 

"Ahh..." Warriors paused, his floured hands still in the dough. 

"Ha!" Caleb laughed. "I'm only teasing. You love your life, I can tell. But a father can dream." 

Relieved, Warriors returned to kneading the dough, feeling as the texture changed under his hands. "I do love it... but I'm sorry I can't make your dream come true." He lifted the dough and brought it down with a slap. "That doesn't mean these skills aren't important to me." 

"Oh, I do understand," his father smiled. "I've learned that forcing your children down a path not of their choosing ends badly." He set the bag of flour down and stood next to his son. "I'm lucky I got a second chance. I shan't make that mistake again." 

"I think Kiran is quite keen to follow in your footsteps anyway," Warriors said, slapping the dough down again. "He said he's been helping you for a couple of years now." 

Picking up a mixing spoon, Caleb nodded. "I started bringing him soon after he turned eight. He wanted to come and I saw no harm in it. He's going to be a far better baker than me one of these days, I can tell you that." 

"The family business is safe then," Warriors smiled. He was glad for that, it was one of the things that still kept him awake some nights. 

"Oh I think so. I don't think Sophie will, she helps but it's not her passion. And Eli is far too young to even know what he wants! As he is now, I think he would just eat everything!" A grin crossed Caleb's face as he spoke of his mischievous youngest.

Warriors however, found himself wondering what Sophie wanted from life. Although only twelve, a few short years would see her into adulthood. Hopefully whatever choices she made would be less tumultuous than his.

"I never really thought about how much you must worry about our futures," he said, shaping the dough into a round as the kneading came to an end. "Even though that's all you were ever doing. I suppose when you're a child, you don't really see it from your parents point of view." He sighed. "I know better now."

"We all know better now," Caleb assured him. "I did not see it from your point of view either and that was half the problem. It is an unfortunate consequence of being the first child. Mistakes we made with you we would never make again." He smiled. "That doesn't mean we love you any less. Only that we were learning too."

"Oh, I know." Warriors set the bread aside to prove and dusted off his hands before starting on a fresh batch. "I don't mind. I used to, but not anymore." He looked over to his father. "I'm just glad we have the chance to start over." 

Caleb added the fruit to the mixture and began to stir, watching as it came together in a sticky, fruity batter. "One thing hasn't changed though and that's that we always found it easier to talk in the bakery." He glanced over at his son. "Other things to take your frustrations out on helps I'm sure!" 

"Maybe next time the group is arguing I should have them bake bread," Warriors grinned. "We'd sort out the problem and have plenty to eat!" 

Caleb grinned and tapped his son playfully on the head. "Now that's using what I call using your loaf!" 

Warriors groaned. 

Xxx

He stayed with his father the rest of the day, going with him to market, serving the people and losing himself in his old life. Some gave him strange looks but he ignored it - these were days he never dreamed he could have again and he was determined to make the most of them. 

It was a Warriors they were unused to that came back to the cottage, a messy, laughing Warriors, with flour stains and a bag of leftover cake and bread slung over his shoulder. 

"You look like you've had a good day," Wind grinned. 

Warriors smiled at him. If Wind hadn't suggested it, he might never have thought to ask his father if he could go with him.

"Yeah, we did. Seems like I haven't lost the knack after all!" 

"Not at all!" Caleb said proudly. He was overjoyed to have spent the day with his eldest son, who just a few years ago couldn't even look at him.

Abigail looked equally pleased as they came back together and took the bag of leftovers before anyone tried to eat them and they had no bread to go on the table at dinner. 

"Go clean up," she told him, a smile on her face at being able to nag him about something so simple. "And later I want you to see the progress on that project we've been working on." 

"Yes Mama..." he nodded, anxious to see how it was coming along. He needed to see how Legend and Sky were getting on too. 

Entering the bathroom, he glanced out the window to where the sun was starting to set. The sunset that day was bright, with hints of pink and purple that reminded him of something else and unsettled him. Something in the colours placed a weight on his shoulders that he hadn't had earlier that day. The sunset, he knew, was a sign that time was running out.

XXX

He didn't sleep that night. Instead he sat out in the garden, watching the stars as those around him dreamed. Legend and Sky's projects looked amazing and his mother's work... that was perfect and he could only hope it was enough. 

How much longer? The pink and purples in the sky that evening seemed to match the portals they travelled through. He'd been blessed to have as long as he'd had already, yet despite loving the travel and the adventure, he did not yet feel ready to leave again. 

He wished there was some pattern to the world shifts, anything that might give him a clue as to when he'd next be back. But they seemed to be completely random, leaving him nothing to work with. Until this invisible enemy was defeated, he could not come homel with any regularity. 

At length the night faded, giving way to a bright and welcoming dawn. Still, the hints of pink and purple seemed to remain, taunting him with their presence. 

As the sun rose, finally wiping away the other colours for a clear blue morning, he heard a bump and a giggle from inside. "Ink! Ink, Ink!" Eli's voice rang out and the weight of his thoughts eased a little as he went in to greet the cheerful boy. 

"Good morning Eli!" He smiled and swept the toddler into his arms. "You're up early." 

Eli nodded happily, full of energy despite the early hour. "Ink awake too." 

"All night," he replied, kissing his brother's cheek. "Let's do breakfast shall we?" Outside he could see some of the others stirring. "For everyone." He'd be damned if he was going to miss a moment of this bliss.

Eli nodded enthusiastically. "Eggs!" 

"Again?" Warriors grinned as they headed to the kitchen. "No wonder Mama has to hide them!" 

Sophie came in while he was scrambling the eggs, looking surprised to find him there instead of their mother. 

"Oh… I thought Mama was going to do breakfast." She stood in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable.

He smiled. "I'm just helping out. Eggs... and toast..." 

"Oh... that's nice. Don't waste the eggs, I only collected them yesterday." She met his eyes briefly as she went to get some milk. Just as she had that first day. 

It was definitely easier between them now, though he still ached for the little girl who had followed him around the way Eli did. But each moment was a chance to move things forward.

"Collected?" 

"Lucy's family keep cuccoos. I help clean them out and I get eggs." 

He laughed. "Then you're braver than me!" 

She shook her head, bemused. "They're just birds. Are you making fun of me?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. 

"No!" He mentally kicked himself, it was too soon in their relationship for teasing, he should have known that. "I mean it - just ask Alfon! He *paid* Sky to do it last time we had to."

"Really?" She still looked suspicious. 

"Really. Unfortunately, he used _my_ rupees to do it after I lost a bet."

Sophie couldn't help herself then and laughed, almost spilling the milk. "I thought you were all great heroes?" She said. 

Warriors nodded, scooping the now defeated eggs onto a plate. "So are cuccoos."

"You're strange..." she mumbled, but she stepped in to help, setting the table and getting Eli settled into his chair. 

The front door was propped open as the rest of the group awoke, so everyone could come and go as they pleased, and the smell of the eggs drifted outside, calling the hungry heroes in. 

"You're cooking?" Wild, having clearly expected Abigail, looked at him in surprise. 

"I can scramble eggs well enough," Warriors shrugged, bringing the huge plate over to the table. "But if you don't want yours I'm sure someone else will eat it." 

"I never said that," Wild said hurriedly. "Smells great." 

"You're just saying that so you don't have to cook," Warriors rolled his eyes, but was satisfied when Wild loaded his plate.

Sophie brought glasses and milk and it was as they were working together to serve breakfast that their parents entered, accompanied by a still half asleep Kiran. 

"Good morning," Warriors smiled and gestured at Sophie. "We made breakfast." 

"Both of you..." Abigail looked like she might cry. "Oh that's lovely! And it looks delicious!" She smiled round at the over crowded table, with chairs and stools crammed into every spot in an attempt to fit fourteen round a table designed for eight at most. "Isn't this a beautiful morning." 

Sophie was giving her brother odd looks, but she said nothing, simply sitting herself in a tiny gap next to Eli and watching her parents happiness. 

"It's good," she acknowledged, buttering her toast before glancing up again.

"It is," Wild agreed, smiling at Warriors with a smile that was far too sweet. "I look forward to more of your cooking _in the future _."__

__"Right..." Warriors grinned sheepishly. Until all this, no one had even _asked _him to take cooking duties. They had all assumed he would burn soup. Those days, he now knew, were well and truly over.___ _

____It was after breakfast, when Abigail had refused to let them clean up and shooed them outside, that Sophie grabbed him._ _ _ _

____"Why did you do that?" She demanded, her hand on his arm. "You did all the cooking. I just turned up."_ _ _ _

____"You still helped. Laid the table, got the drinks. It's not about who did more. Us doing anything together makes them happy - and it makes me happy too."_ _ _ _

____Her mouth twitched with a slight smile. "I just don't want them thinking everything is perfect now."_ _ _ _

____"They know. So do I. But we agreed to keep working at it - and that includes the little things, not just the big ones."_ _ _ _

____She smiled properly then. "I suppose it does. Well... thanks." She stared down at the ground, the moment leaving her at a loss for words._ _ _ _

____"Anytime." He wanted to hug her, but that was still a step too far. So he settled instead for a pat on the shoulder, which she didn't pull away from._ _ _ _

____Xxx_ _ _ _

____End Chapter Nine_ _ _ _


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I vanished, the last few months have been draining. This chapter is extra soft, please enjoy.

Chapter Ten

xxx

Podding peas, Warriors mused, was one of life's simple pleasures. It should be a terribly boring chore, but sitting under the apple tree with a huge pile of pods and a bowl for the freshly shelled peas, it was soothing in it’s monotony. 

Eli was playing nearby, the much loved horse on wheels being rolled around the garden with enthusiasm. 

Kiran was sprawled on the grass too, reading a book and running a great risk of being hit with the horse as Eli barrelled through the garden, too excited to have any real sense of where he was going. From what Warriors could make out from the childish babble, the horse was very good at fighting monsters, although the wooden animal's stick sword defied all but a two year old's logic.

"Careful Eli, mind Kiran!" He called out, stifling a yawn. Not having slept the night before was starting to catch up with him, especially now he was warm and comfortable under the tree. He smiled. Strange how in war he could go for days on next to no rest, yet a single sleepless night at home and he could barely keep his eyes open. 

It was the environment he supposed, there was no need to run on adrenaline here, and with safety came relaxation. It was nice. 

He shelled the peas almost without thinking, the comfortable monotony of the task freeing up his mind for other thoughts. 

Even though he hadn’t left yet, his thoughts were already on his next visit. Perhaps he could bring them to Castle Town, show them the wonder of the city. None of them had ever been further than a few villages over, it would be an experience for all of them. They could meet Zelda and Impa and even Proxi. 

His peaceful thoughts came to a sudden end when he heard a crash, followed by a yelp and a cry. He was at full alert in a second, long honed instincts assuming the worst even here. "What happened?" He almost knocked the bowl of peas over in his haste to get up.

"Eli!" Kiran shouted, holding his jaw with both hands. The older boy's eyes were watering with the sudden burst of pain and he pulled away from his brother. 

"Kiran are you okay?" Warriors asked, looking around. The source of Kiran’s pain was easy enough to find. Eli's toy horse, stick sword and all, had got away from him after a particularly rough push and had gone barreling into Kiran's jaw at full speed. His book was now halfway across the garden and the stick sword was in two pieces. 

Kiran nodded, but he clearly was not. Frowning, Warriors went over and crouched down next to his brother. “Here… Let me see." 

"I'm fine..." Kiran mumbled, still holding his jaw. 

"I'll be the judge of that," Warriors replied, carefully prising the boy's hand away. "Come on, let me look." 

Reluctantly, Kiran let Warriors see his face, a red spot marking where the toy had impacted. He reached up, probing it lightly with gentle fingers.

"Ow!" Kiran winced. 

"Sorry..." he apologised and pulled his hand away. "It's just a bit bruised though, nothing broken. He didn't mean it, he was playing." 

"I know but it hurt!" Kiran whined slightly, sounding rather younger than his age and a little embarrassed as his soldier brother leaned over him. 

Warriors wrapped an arm around him. "Come on. Come sit with me while I finish these peas. You'll feel better soon." 

Eli, who had watched with wide eyes, wandered over. "No cry, Kiran? I sorry." The toddler's face crumpled as he reached out for Kiran.

"He's just a little sad," Warriors soothed. "Be a bit more careful with that horse, yes?" He still had his arm around Kiran as he brought him to his feet.

"I sorry..." Eli mumbled again, also looking like he was going to cry.

"Come on..." Warriors freed a hand and held it out to Eli. "We're all going to sit under the tree and shell peas."

"Until an apple falls on my head too," Kiran grumbled. 

"You've been spending too much time with Le...Alfon." Warriors grinned. He pulled them both over to the tree, his arm still around Kiran and his other hand held by Eli's tiny one. 

Carefully he sat, tugging Kiran down and waiting for Eli to crawl onto his lap, something the toddler was only too happy to do. 

"There... okay...." how's that?" 

"My face hurts," Kiran grumbled. 

"Kiss better?" Eli asked, standing on Warriors' legs to get to him. 

"Go on..." Warriors smiled. "Or if you prefer, I can," he teased. 

"Eww!" Kiran made a face and turned to let Eli place a sloppy kiss on his jaw.

"All better?" Eli asked, leaning over him with wide eyes. 

Despite himself, Kiran's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Yeah. All better." 

Eli beamed and plopped back into Warriors lap, reaching for his scarf which had been wound up next to him. "Kiran have?" He asked, holding out a length of the fabric to the middle of the three brothers. 

"Oh... thanks..." Kiran took the offered scarf, draping it over his legs as Eli buried his face in the part he held.

Warriors smiled, watching his brothers interact. Kiran leaned back against the tree and took a handful of peas to shell, dropping them in the bowl that Warriors moved closer. 

Eli stayed curled up in the welcoming lap, occasionally stealing a few peas until he began to yawn, his eyes falling closed as he buried down into the scarf and his brother's chest. 

Before long he was asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful as he napped in the safe shade of the apple tree.

Watching Eli sleep was too much. It didn't help that he was already exhausted from the night before, or that he was content and comfortable with his brothers. He tried to shell the last of the peas, but he was fighting a battle against sleep and this was one war he wasn't going to win. 

With a groan, he pushed the bowl of peas away and rested his head on the bark. The sun shone down between the branches, making it so much easier to close his eyes. Pulling his scarf just a little tighter over Eli, he gave in. 

Kiran watched, saying nothing as Warriors dozed off. His face still throbbed a bit, but it was nice sitting here. He took the chance to really look at his older brother, not having had a chance to before.

Only four when Link left, Kiran’s memories of him were fuzzy, but he did remember the thrill of being up high as Link carried him around the garden on his shoulders. Those shoulders were so much broader now, Kiran suspected he could still do it. 

Kiran pulled the bowl over, finishing the peas while the other two slept. Yet, when the job was done, he felt the urge to join them, despite having given up naps when he was three. What could it hurt? He rested his head on Link's shoulder, surprised when an arm wrapped around him, regardless of Warriors being fast asleep. 

He smiled, accepting the sleepy embrace. His brother's shoulder made an acceptable, if solid pillow and it was no effort at all to join them in slumber. His hand gripped the scarf as he did so, as if it could keep them together.

None of the brothers stirred for some time, not even when the gate clicked open and Sophie returned from running errands for her mother. She blinked, surprised to say the least to find all three of her brothers sound asleep under the apple tree. 

"Are you _all_ two years old?" She said, but no response came from the sleeping siblings. Each and every one of them was deep in the land of dreams. 

She shook her head and picked up the bowl of shelled peas, setting them on a small pallet near the door where her mother could grab them when she needed them. Then she turned back, to see if any of them had stirred. None of them had. 

Cautiously, she crept over, finding that she didn't actually _want_ to wake them. She sat herself down in front of the three, taking in Eli's peaceful face, Kiran's slightly open mouthed slumber, and Link's serene expression, probably the most at ease he'd been since he got back. One arm she noticed was around Kiran, the other rested lightly near Eli. 

"Damnit, that's cute," She muttered, her face flushing with embarrassment for even thinking it. 

To make it worse, the temptation to just... squeeze in was far stronger than she cared to admit. All three looked so content and she found herself feeling that she was missing out. She was not even tired and yet... a nap was suddenly a very appealing prospect. 

She looked at Link. Things, although not perfect, were definitely better. Her years of resentment would take longer than a few weeks to resolve, yet she no longer seethed at the sight of him, or the mention of his name. That was progress and even she knew it. Maybe, given time, things could be better still. 

And he hadn't had it easy, despite what she'd first thought. In a casual shirt there was no hiding the burn scars on his left arm and the more she looked, the more she saw. Being a hero, as Alfon had told her, wasn't always that great. A new emotion stirred inside her as she realised she felt sorry for all he'd endured. 

With a sigh, Sophie moved to sit next to Kiran, but changed her mind and flopped down next to Warriors instead. She had promised to try, after all.

Stretching her legs out, she noticed that the scarf was draped over all of them. "Share..." she said, reaching out for just enough to cover her lower legs. It was an almost pointless exercise, but she felt the need to have what they did. 

"Silly... I probably won't be able to sleep anyway..." she shifted, getting comfortable and closing her eyes. "What am I doing, this is pointless..." 

Five minutes later, she was as fast asleep as the rest of them.

Xxx 

Inside, Abigail was unaware of the scene taking place under the old apple tree. She hummed lightly as she prepared dinner, with a now regular helper by her side. Wild was peeling potatoes, the scarred hero using a knife that was really too big for the job, unfortunately he'd broken the paring knife a few days prior. Abigail had yet to work out how. 

"A few more will do, I think," she told him with a smile. "I'll just go and get the peas, they must be done by now." Wiping her hands on a dish cloth, she went and opened the back door. 

The bowl of peas was right there on the old wooden pallet and she went to pick it up without much thought, but realising how quiet it was made her look up. Immediately, her gaze fell on the apple tree and those sleeping under it. 

She gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth to avoid startling them. All of her children, fast asleep together, no signs of any conflict or jealousy, just siblings sharing a nap in their garden. 

Abigail dashed back into the kitchen and grabbed the only other person there. "You have to see this!" She grinned. "Just look!" She pulled Wild to the door and pointed to the scene outside. 

He looked and immediately smiled. "Aww... they look so peaceful." He’d seen the Captain sleep many times while on watch at night, but he’d never looked as relaxed as he did now.

"They do... oh, I tell you, I never thought I'd see anything like this. After everything that has happened it seemed impossible. I wish I could freeze this moment forever."

Wild smiled almost wickedly. "What if I told you that you could?" 

"What... what do you mean?" She asked. 

Reaching to his belt, Wild unclipped the slate. "This is sheikah technology,” he said, trusting that she’d heard of them. “It has some interesting uses - one of which is capturing images of whatever it is pointed at. All I have to do it point it and press _here_ \- and the moment is indeed frozen forever." 

"And it doesn't hurt?" She asked, glancing to make sure none of them were waking. 

"Not at all. Shall I?" 

Still confused, but trusting in her son's friends, she nodded. 

Quietly, so as not to wake them, Wild took position in the door. He set the slate to the camera mode and zoomed in just enough. With the click, the job was done.

"Here..." he brought the image up and showed it to her.

That... that is incredible! It is that very moment!" She glanced back to the picture and those under the tree. 

"This next part... well I've heard it's possible but I've never actually tried it before so... you might want to stand back. Purah had explained it once and said it would work as long as he had some wood in his inventory, but somehow he'd never got around to testing it. With just a moment of hesitation he pushed the button that said 'create physical copy.' 

There was a high pitched sound and flickering blue lights as something formed just above the slate. The device seemed to be struggling slightly and Wild wondered if it had been used since the creation of the picture that hung on the wall of his own home. 

Yet, after a few worrying moments, the item solidified into a thick paper, with the recently taken picture covering every inch of it. 

As soon as the light faded, Wild grabbed it before it could fall. "Here... it's all yours." 

Abigail took it, staring in astonishment at the unexpected and miraculous gift. "I have never seen anything like this…” She cautiously ran a finger over the image of their faces. “Thank you. I will treasure this." She looked at it again, before stepping back to the door to see that they all still looked just the same. 

"I always... I always wanted many children. Yet after Link was born it seemed the Goddess would not bless us with any more. And he was such a lovely boy we were able to forget our plans for a large family. For nearly ten years he was our only. Yet when I fell with Sophie and then Kiran not two years later... it seemed our prayers had been answered. It made us careless, thoughtless and our world fell apart when we drove him away. This... picture... will serve to remind me never to make such a mistake again. 

Wild smiled. "I don't think you would anyway. But I'm happy to help." 

Xxx

Eli woke first, the toddler not needing as much sleep as his family often wished he did. On seeing his sleeping siblings he giggled in delight, running across their laps and grabbing at the scarf which was just about long enough for all of them, to gather it up for himself. 

"Ink! Ink!" He giggled, bouncing hard on his brother's lap, his feet going where they had no business to. 

"Ah!" Warriors woke with a yelp, gasping in pain and almost hitting his head on the trunk of the tree, as well as nearly sending Eli flying.

"Funny noise!" Eli laughed, his tiny body shaking with chuckles. "Ink make funny noise!" 

Warriors drew in a wheezing breath as he tried to breathe normally, which only sent Eli into more giggles. "Funny noise!" 

"You laugh now..." he groaned, staggering to his feet. "Is there anyone you haven't injured today?" 

"Not me... yet." 

Warriors almost gasped, managing to hold it in at the last second as he turned to see his sister next to him. He'd had no idea that Sophie had joined them, having only had Eli and Kiran there when he dozed off. He had never expected her to willingly sit so close to him. 

"Well... there's a few hours of the day left yet..." he said with a smile trying to downplay how thrilled he was that she'd been with them. "Give him time." 

"It's definitely your turn," Kiran grumbled, looking around to see where the book he'd dropped was now. "My face still hurts." Despite that, he smiled when Eli picked up the discarded book and handed it to him.

Warriors chuckled. It was simply impossible to stay angry at Eli. He glanced over at Sophie, who was pulling her hair from its braid and hadn't left yet. Maybe he would be that lucky too.

At last, the comfortable pile started to break up. Sophie left first, still a little uneasy despite their progression. Kiran went with her, deciding to read his book in the safety of his room rather than risk another accident. 

Warriors went inside after they wandered off, through Eli still trailed after him, scarf in hand. There were several dirt smudges and grass stains on it now, but it had been through worse. 

He expected to see his mother bustling around preparing the evening meal. Instead, she, his father, Legend and Wind were all crowded round Wild's slate, while Wild himself sat back looking... worryingly smug. 

"Did I miss something?" He asked, heading over to where they were gathered. 

"Not at all," Legend grinned. "You needed your beauty sleep! And now we can all enjoy it."

Warriors got a sinking feeling that he knew what they were looking at. Peering over, his suspicions were confirmed. There on the slate was a perfectly clear picture of the four of them, all sound asleep.

"Wild!" He glared at the champion.

Wild shrugged unrepentantly. "It was too good a moment to pass up," he grinned. 

"And look!" To Warriors horror, he saw his mother holding the same picture on what seemed to be thick, shiny paper. "I shall get a frame for this made and hang it over the fireplace!" She smiled, so happy, that Warriors' annoyance faded. Slightly.

"Wouldn't you prefer one where we're all awake?" He protested weakly. 

"Oh no," she replied. "This is wonderful, it's so natural! All four of you together, it's perfect just as it is!"

Somehow, he'd known she would say that. 

"It's a lovely picture, son," Caleb agreed. "And will take pride of place up on the wall. I could not have commissioned anything better." It would, he knew, bring comfort when his eldest had to leave again. 

"Fine..." Warriors sighed, shooting Wild another look before turning his attention to the picture itself. He couldn't help but notice how Eli was curled into a little ball, how relaxed Kiran was and how Sophie was _just_ within touching distance. "I suppose it's not so bad." 

"That's the spirit!" Caleb laughed, clapping Warriors on the back. He picked up the picture, holding it up where it was going to go. "Perfect." 

"Looks great!" Wind gave it an enthusiastic thumbs up. "And every time you're here you can remember that moment!" 

Warriors smiled. That was something he didn't mind at all. 

When Wind had dragged Legend out for some sparring practice before it got dark, Wild came over, the slate now back on his belt. 

"Are you annoyed?" He asked. "I mean... really?"

"Well, that depends," Warriors replied, his voice even. 

"On what?" Wild looked worried.

"On if you're going to give me a copy too." 

Xxx

End Chapter Ten


End file.
